He Shall Never Smile Again
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: This is continuing after Kuroshitsuji II. London is falling into ruins and the Queen is distraught. Sebastian, after his sentence, lost the will to smile and it bothers Ciel. How will Ciel make his most esteemed and favored butler..smile again?
1. Prologue

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Okay, I don't know what I'm going to do with this but at this very moment, I have so many things planned for it. Yes, it's going to be a long series and I have the drive to write it so my goal today is to get a lot of chapters out so I won't lose this inspiration**

**Also, I really didn't like how Kuroshitsuji II ended, so I'm taking it in my own hands to end it the way I wanted it to. If you guys don't like my ending, tough shit. Oh, this is a yaoi fanfic and yes, SebasxCiel will be happening so get over it. This is kinda angst, dark comedy, supernatural, and romance(?)... You know what, basically, we got a whole spectrum of genres here, just take your pick.**

**Well, here goes chapter one.**

It's been two years since the Funtom Company went bankrupt. The owners had an overbearing amount of debts under their belts, borrowing from banks and unable to pay back the interest. They fled the company, and left two thousand workers unemployed with no insurance checks. This led a steep fall in England's economy, the Funtom Company being a key player in the flow of commerce.

Now, London is more like a shadow of its former self. People crowd the streets, beggars stopping carriages for two pence. Once prosperous businesses now only have boarded buildings to leave behind, leaving London for America, the land of opportunities. Parties are seldom being held as no noble in their right mind would want to step foot into the London that has now taken roots in England. This once thriving city of life, liquor, and pleasure is slowly going to hell.

In Buckingham Palace, the Queen solemnly sips her tea. She replaces the teacup on the saucer and sighs. Her butler, Charles Phipps, looks up at His Majesty with a blank countenance.

"Does the tea not please you, Your Majesty?" He inquired. She smiled wistfully and shook her head.

"England's tea has lost its flavor two years ago, that day when the darkness in London was replaced with an emptiness that we cannot fathom," She replied. She placed her hands on her lap and sighed once again. Charles Phipps snapped his fingers and two maids appeared behind him, both with the same blank profile as the one who called for them.

"The Queen is not pleased with this batch of tea. Order for a fresh pot at once," He ordered. The maids bowed their heads and wheeled the teacart outside of the vast drawing room. He turned back towards His Majesty and stood at attention. "May I ask permission to inquire freely, My Highness?" The Queen merely nodded her head, not even acknowledging Charles Phipps. "Is it about the boy?"

The Queen looked at him then, her eyes conveying a deep emotion that was unknown to Phipps for Charles Phipps was but a butler. Emotions did not aid in his duties so he disposed of them ever since he pledged loyalty to the Queen.

"Yes..." She answered. She looked at the black box in the far corner of the room, which acted as a stain in the pearl white environment it was in. It was such a sad color, black was. It could never be anything else but black, no color could change its nature. Black will always be black. "Is he truly gone?"

"It is impossible to say, Your Majesty. We searched the Phantomhive Mansion but it was deserted. There were no signs of any life form ever living there," Charles Phipps answered. The Queen lowered her eyes.

"If there is ever an order that I want carried out no matter what, Charles..." She began. "...it is to find Ciel Phantomhive. And his butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Charles Phipps knelt before his Queen and crossed his chest with his left arm, a figure of supreme loyalty.

"_Iesu, Your Majesty_."*

That annoying bell rung once again, signaling that Sebastian was needed in his master's quarters. Sebastian sighed, and stopped what he was doing. He _was_ working on the project his Master gave him, a project of great importance and of extreme secrecy. However, because his _Master_ deems it so, he must put everything on hold and tend to him.

_Such a brat_, he thought but dared not say it. Even though he did not fear his Master, he surely didn't want to offend him. Sebastian Michaelis was a smart demon, and he knew that if he were to tease his Master, he surely wouldn't get away unscathed. Or in one piece.

He walked down the corridors of the mansion, and turned left at the corner. He walked two feet down this corridor before stopping in front of a solid oak door. Sebastian could hear his Master breathing on the other side of the door, but he heard no heartbeat. He audibly sighed before knocking on the hard wood.

"_Bocchan_? May I enter?" He inquired. Oh, how he wanted to roll his eyes at the irony. A high-class, archdemon is bowing to such a brat, who was more human that the young master would like to admit. But, he digresses.

"Make it quick," was the order. _How arrogant_, Sebastian thought but he entered anyway. The young master was sitting up in his canopy bed, eying the door since Sebastian opened it. His right eye glowed purple as the Faustian Contract appeared on his retina when he sensed the demon enter his room. He huffed indifferently and shifted in his sheets.

"What is it, young master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel smiled bitterly and pointed to his open window on the other side of his bed.

"Close it," He ordered. Sebastian turned towards the window and closed it, without actually walking over and closing it physically. Ciel frowned and opened it again, never leaving his bed. Sebastian frowned deeply and sighed.

"What is the meaning of this, young master?" He asked, his patience reaching his limit but it didn't show on his face.

"Walk over and close it, dog," Ciel ordered, smiling arrogantly once again. Sebastian sucked his teeth slightly before obliging. He looked back at his Master, his red eyes burning with impatience and anger and his mouth was stretched in a taut straight line of annoyance. "How are the preparations for our little project coming along?"

"Accordingly, young master. I need only begin to spread the word and we shall be in business," Sebastian answered.

"Good," Ciel answered, getting comfortable and rolling over on his side, his back facing Sebastian. "That will be all." Sebastian bowed.

"Very good, young master," He said. As Sebastian walked over to the door, the door shut in his face, the wood clipping him slightly on the nose. He heard light giggles behind him and his fuchsia eyes glowed brightly as he turned his head to see his master eying him playfully. "Yes, my lord?"

"You forgot to close the door when you walked in," He said. "Be more mindful of your place, Sebastian." Sebastian turned towards Ciel and knelt on the floor, his left hand covering his still heart.

"Forgive my impertinence, young master," He said, the words flowing from his mouth with grace.

"Tch." Ciel sucked his teeth and rolled over again, his back facing Sebastian once more. "Don't let it happen again." Sebastian bowed his head.

"_Iesu, my lord_." Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door gently, the soft click reassuring him that he was safe from his lord's teasing antics. He began to walk back the way he came, back to the servant's quarters where his room was.

He opened his door and closed it, sighing. "What a pain," Sebastian muttered under his breath. He removed his waistcoat and white gloves and laid them out gently over his unused bed and sat down in his desk chair. He unrolled the scrolls that he was working on and continued to make notes on them well into the night. Before he knew it, dawn was approaching.

Sebastian stood up once again and grabbed his waistcoat and slid it back on. He looked at his left hand and over the mark that held the contract between his master and himself. Before, that mark used to bring such satisfaction for him, reminding him of the great meal that he would receive when the agreement was completed. Now, it just made him sick, knowing that instead of great rewards, it promised the endless struggle he must now partake in.

Disgusted, he put his gloves back on and made his way out the manor, looking up at the sky. He looked over the hill that his master's mansion stood on and took in the town that was under his master's feet, the town that his master would soon control. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Almost four o' clock.

"I must complete this before the young master wakes up," He said to himself before he jumped off the cliff and down below.

**So, yes, Ciel is a bit of a Sadist and Sebby is being pushed around. Kinda like Cinderella, eh? But seeing a struggling Sebastian just makes me shiver. *pervert* Anyhoo, this is just chapter one. I expect to get chapter two out today and, if I feel like it, chapter three. Please R&R and be nice. Or I'll have Grell take your soul. No bullshit, I have the hook up in the county.**


	2. His Butler, Forlorn

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Okay, here's chapter two.**

***Line Breaker***

Rays of light flooded the room as the midnight blue curtains were pulled open and fastened at the sides, flattering the tapestry. Ciel muttered incomprehensible words under his breath before rolling over in his bed, his back facing the window and the light that was blinding his eyes.

"_Bocchan_, it's time to get up. You have a full schedule today." Ciel sat up in bed and stretched, overplaying his act by yawning and scratching his head. He opened his dark blue eyes and gazed upon his butler.

Sebastian, Ciel's demon butler, stood in the pool of light but didn't compliment it. Not only was his sickly pale skin apparent in the sunlight, so was his forlorn face. He usually greeted Ciel each morning with a wicked smile, a smile that hid the evil cunning of a demon, but today, he wasn't greeted with a playful countenance but a rather depressing face, rather akin to a human's face.

Disgusted, Ciel looked away and sucked his teeth. "Says who? I choose the way I spend my days from now on," He jibed, hoping to get a reaction out of his butler but Sebastian wasn't giving him anything to go on. _Damn bastard_, Ciel thought.

"Forgive me, my lord, but today is the opening of-"

"Yes, yes, I know! Seriously, Sebastian, stop looking so foul. You're a shame to look at," Ciel said, a faint smile playing on his lips. _Come on_, He thought. _Show me something_. Sebastian merely bowed his head, eliminating whatever pleasure Ciel was deriving from this, his smile replaced by a scowl.

"Forgive me, my lord," He said. "Today's tea is..." Ciel drowned out Sebastian's voice by reciting the useless facts that his butler drilled into his brain back when he was human. Even now, as a newborn demon, he still held onto his human heritage and he didn't know why but it gave him some sort of peace.

Some part of himself, a part that he didn't acknowledge, is pacified by these simple humane actions that Sebastian calls "tedious". He still ate human food and slept, even though, as Sebastian commented, a demon didn't need them to survive.

"_A demon is a being stronger and more cunning than a human. They do not have any need of human confectioneries or their money. The only thing a demon craves, is a human soul._"

"Are you listening, young master?" Ciel came out of his reverie and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and gave him a look of annoyance. "Please pay attention, young master. This was _your_ plan, young master, and I would appreciate it if you took part in _your_ own doings." He could tell that Sebastian was being sarcastic with him and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't treat me like a child, you imbecile," Ciel snapped. His heart, for some reason unknown, sped up as he awaited Sebastian's usual snide comment. Sebastian sighed once again and bowed.

"My apologies. As I was saying, young master, we need to..." Again, Ciel drowned out his words. He was...annoyed? No, _frustrated_. He was indeed frustrated and the reason being for his frustration was the person tying his boot clips.

"Sebastian." Sebastian looked up at his master, his red eyes a dull color.

"Yes, _bocchan_?" He answered. Something was missing in this equation but the young master couldn't comprehend what it was. Even though he was a demon, his emotions still took hold of most of his actions, much to Ciel's dismay. He didn't like feeling bothered and he couldn't ignore it. So, as any sane person would do, he decided to take action.

"Why are you acting like such a forlorn old lady?" Ciel asked. Sebastian was confused and the emotion showed on his face. He should've laughed and dismissed such a remark but instead he puzzled his chin.

"Old lady, my lord? I'm certain that a butler such as myself wouldn't make an attractive old lady," was his reply. The young master sucked his teeth again in annoyance. _Is that what you call a retort?_ He thought. Sebastian stood up suddenly, making Ciel jump, and pinched his master's cheek.

"Ow! What the hell?" He snapped. "Don't touch me so freely!"

"Sucking ones teeth is something commoners do, young master. Please show some grace in your actions." Ciel rubbed his smarting cheek and cursed.His blue eyes turned red and glowed. His teeth elongated as he glared at Sebastian. Sebastian's sweat dropped as he saw his master become fresh with anger.

"Need I remind you, Sebastian..." He slapped his butler's face hard, leaving a deep handprint in his pale skin and blood dribbling down his chin. "...that you are but a dog? Know your place." He stood up and stalked out the door, slamming it behind himself. Sebastian licked his blood off his lip and wiped his chin with his gloved hand.

"Oh my, I should wash these quickly before they stain permanently."

***Line Breaker***

Ciel marched down the furnished corridors, his boots stomping on the rugs beneath his feet. He was tempted to throw some of the vases on the floor for Sebastian to clean up but he didn't want to see his butler at the moment. If he did, he was almost certain he would rip his tongue out.

"Why the hell am I so frustrated?" He asked himself, even though he knew it was no use asking the one person who had absolutely no clue. His chest was unsettled and he felt sick to his stomach; this was almost just as bad as eating Bard's food by accident. He almost kicked the Chef out because of that.

He stopped moving and caught his breath. He hadn't notice that he started to run, probably too preoccupied with his thoughts.

Sebastian. What was wrong with him? Why does seeing him like this leave a bad taste in his mouth? Ciel can't figure it out and it was driving him to drink. Well, he'd drink if he could but Sebastian won't let him near liquor. Something about "houses burning down" and some other blasphemy similar to manslaughter.

"Young master..." Sebastian called. Ciel looked back and saw the person that was causing him such distress and he looked absolutely unaware of the fact. The young master huffed and tossed his hair arrogantly and eyed his butler.

"What?"

"Would you like to sit down for breakfast?" He asked. He sighed and turned away from his butler.

"Took you long enough," Ciel said. Sebastian walked past his master and led the way to the dining hall. It was quite a sight for someone who never stepped into the old Phantomhive Manor's dining hall. In fact, everything about the young master's "new" mansion wasn't new at all; it was exactly the same as his old manor with the exception of the decor. Ciel ordered Sebastian to build an exact replica of the mansion but when he asked what should the inside look like, he simply replied,

"_Pick whatever you think I'd like._" At the time, Sebastian thought it was a pain to make a huge decision that his master might not even like, but it worked out nicely.

Sebastian pulled out a chair from the long dining table, and pushed it back in when his master took a seat. "Today we have poached salmon accompanied with a mint salad. I have prepared a side of scones, toast and, to drink, sparkling water," The butler listed. The young master looked bored before inquiring,

"Hey, Sebastian," Ciel called, cutting his poached salmon into smaller portions.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why must I always drink some cheap sparkling water? Is that all we can afford?" He chided. The butler sighed as he poured said drink into the Ciel's glass.

"Of course not, milord. However, I believe I informed you of the repercussions for drinking wine," He said.

"You weren't kidding?" He asked, placing a delicate morsel inside his mouth.

"I do not kid, my young master. If you were to ingest any type of alcoholic beverage, you'll become highly aroused, to the point where I fear the house's safety," He informed.

"Psh." _Like you couldn't fix it up in two seconds_, Ciel thought. He chewed his food, not tasting anything. He expected as much but he still ate, knowing that everything he ate would not stave his hunger nor would anything he drank quench his thirst. He did so to humor himself, he thought. He did it to remind himself that he was still Ciel Phantomhive.

"How does it taste, _bocchan_?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up at his butler and was met with the same poker face of two years ago. He looked back at his food, disappointed but placed another piece of the skewed fish in his mouth and chewed.

"...Fine."

***Line Breaker***

"Oh boy, what a trifle we have to deal with." This man...is not what you called orthodox. In every sense of the word. He disregards rules when the suit him and only then is when he is having "fun". The girl beside him said nothing as he played in her hair, making a mess actually but she didn't seem to mind it. "Hey, Ran Mao, why don't we go say hi, hmm?"

"Ok."

***Line Breaker***

**Phew! I got the second chapter out, although, in my belief, I think this one was kinda rushed, but I just really want to get it out. It's kinda like my duty, you know? I want to give Kuroshitsuji the happy ending that I envisioned and I want it off my chest. Hehe, please R&R. Much thanks.**


	3. His Butler, Going to Business

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Well, here's the third chapter. I'm actually really proud of myself because I'm staying on top of it and not loosing any inspiration. Hope you like it!**

***Line Breaker***

"How is the Queen doing, Phipps?" Earl Charles Grey asked as he munched on a batch of strawberry Danishes, seeming to scarf them down one after another but with the grace of a noble. Charles Phipps sat across his coworker and watched as the scones disappeared one after another.

Code-Name "Double Charles" were supposedly enjoying a quiet lunch break in the servant's quarters of Buckingham Palace. Even though it's labeled as the "servant's quarters", it was definitely more extravagant than most rooms in most manors. But of course, this is Buckingham Palace; the Queen spared no expense.

"She's barely managing. I didn't know that she was so attached to that boy. If I did-"

"If you did, you would've protected him, am I right?" Charles Grey interrupted. Phipps simply looked at the empty platter that sat between them, no expression on his face. Charles Grey sighed contently and patted his sated stomach before looking at Phipps. "Well, I guess we can celebrate now." Phipps looked up at his partner to question that statement.

"How so, Grey?" He asked. Charles Grey chuckled lightly before caressing his partner's cheek.

"I think I found our little demon. Actually, I'm surprised we didn't find him sooner," He said. "Well, if you've lived in the shadows long enough, I guess you learn a thing or two. Not that we know of that, right, Phipps?"

"Where is he?" Phipps asked, ignoring Earl Grey's jibe. Charles dropped his hand and pouted.

"You're no fun," He whined, sipping his tea.

"Earl Grey," Phipps warned. He giggled before patting his partner's arm.

"A joke! A joke! Hahaha," He laughed. When he calmed down, all humor left his face and he looked just like his male counterpart. "He's here. In London." Phipps was shocked to hear of this and it showed on his face.

"London? How could we not know that?" He asked incredulously. Charles Grey shook his head as he experienced the same frustration his partner felt.

"I don't know but the best way to get information is to hear it from the horse's mouth," Grey said as he sipped his tea again. Phipps's ears perked up.

"Do you know where he currently resides?"

"Well, a little birdie told me that an eerie mansion has appeared on the hill overlooking downtown London. It wasn't there three days ago," He said.

"Then what happened between now and two years ago?" Phipps asked. Charles Grey placed his teacup with a _'clink'_ back on its saucer and stared into space.

"I'm not sure, Phipps. However, I can say for sure that we may be surprised when we see the little runt again," He replied.

"Why do you say that, Grey?" He asked. Earl Grey shrugged his shoulders as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"It's just a feeling I have, Phipps," He said. Phipps nodded solemnly before standing. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to investigate this case a little more. We need to find his known associates and ask them what they know," He said, picking up the empty plate of Danishes and teacups to wash them.

"Didn't you do that already?" Charles Grey asked. Phipps nodded his head before adding,

"However, I didn't ask the right questions," He said. Grey smiled before jumping up with his colleague.

"So true! Well then, guess I'll do my own investigation," He said. His partner looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the collapse of the Funtom Company?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Well, another company sprung up in its place. Another confectionery for children, just like the old Funtom Company."

"You don't mean-"

"I do. The company's name is-"

***Line Breaker***

"-_Hiven Confectioneries_?" Ciel Phantomhive asked, disbelief heavy in his tone. Sebastian nodded his head before pouring some Assam tea into his master's teacup. "What made you decide on this ludicrous name?"

"An attempt at poor humor, I'm afraid, sir," Sebastian replied. However, even though it may have been a sorry attempt at humor, no light entered Sebastian's eyes. Ciel huffed and sipped his tea, tasting nothing but hot liquid pooling inside his mouth. He coughed slightly at the unpleasant taste and set down his teacup. "Is something wrong, _bocchan_?" The young master eyed his butler as if he was stupid, which he suspected might be the case.

"Are you just pretending to be dense? Or is this how you are truly?" He asked. His butler continued to stand next to him, his blank visage unwavering.

"I am simply playing along with your charade, young master, for as long as you deem it necessary," He replied. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Excuse m-"

"Young master," Sebastian started.

"What?"

"It appears we have a visitor," He commented. Ciel's eyes widened in shock before he caught himself.

"Who is it?" He asked. His butler looked at him in the eyes, his eyes glowing a demonic red. The young master understood what that look meant. It meant, "_Why don't you find out for yourself?_" He scoffed before he closed his eyes and tried to _see_ the mansion. He saw every corridor, every hall, and every stairwell. When his "eyes" reached the door, he pushed farther past and saw two figures outside of the door. Two figures that made his blood boil.

"HEY~! CIEL~! COME AND OPEN THE DOOR~!" Lau shouted. The young master rubbed his temples in annoyance. _If he didn't wake the entire neighborhood, then he isn't trying hard enough_, Ciel thought.

"_Bocchan_? Your orders?" Sebastian asked. He looked at his butler before he waved him away. "Are you sure, my lord?" Ciel looked back at his servant, his eyes flaring red briefly before returning to its original pigment.

"Must I repeat my orders?" He demanded. Sebastian bowed.

"Very good, my lord," He said before taking his leave to go and answer the door. A butler is essentially a patient man, and therefore has a vast threshold for useless and annoying people. Sebastian reached the front door and paused, sighing. However, this person behind this door leaves much to be desired. The butler opened the door and greeted the house's guests with a smile. After all, this was a butler's job. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Lau laughed.

"I once knew a Phantomhive Estate and this one is a rather poor excuse for a replica, don't you think, Ran Mao?" He asked, poking his sister's cheek. She said nothing but just stared ahead of her with a blank expression.

"Might I ask what brings you all the way here, Lau-sama?" Sebastian asked, an anger mark appearing on the back of his head. No butler is worth his salt if he can't control his anger and make them appear in a place where guests could not see them.

"Oh, I just thought I'd pay a visit to my favorite little Earl," He said.

"I am no longer an Earl, Lau." Ciel appeared beside Sebastian and gazed at his guests. He patted his butler on his arm with the back of his hand. "Don't just stand there, show our guests to the drawing room."

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, my lord!" Lau exclaimed.

***Line Breaker***

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face before me, Lau. Even after I told you what would happen if you appeared before me again," Ciel said as Sebastian poured him some tea.

"Oh, Earl Grey tea, is it, Sebastian?" Lau said as he sipped his tea. "Simply delicious! No one makes tea as delicious as you." Sebastian smiled at the guest but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I am grateful for your praise, Lau-sama," Sebastian said.

"Listen when people are talking!" Ciel roared. Lau chuckled to himself.

"Ah, still the hot-tempered master that I remember. You know, your little note made me cry, saying that you had died. Don't tease people like that, my lord," He jibed. The young master scoffed as he sipped his tea. "Although..." Lau's squinted eyes opened slightly, showing mysterious brown pools. "You're not one to kid around. Just like your butler here." He smiled up at Sebastian before he sipped his tea again. Ciel said nothing but stared at his guest that sat across from him.

"Well, how much do you already know?" He asked. Lau smiled and Ran Mao cuddled into her brother's chest, her skimpy dress rising to show something that made Ciel blush.

"Well, I have my speculations," He said.

"What brings you here today, Lau-sama?" Sebastian asked, changing the subject. Ciel sipped his tea again.

"Well, word on the street says that a new business is rising from the ashes of the Funtom Company called Hiven Confectioneries. Now, it doesn't take a genius to surmise who might be in control of this company, my lord," Lau said.

"Well, if your talking about the tastelessness of the name, then blame Sebastian for it," He said.

"Oh, well that I thought that the name was rather amusing," Lau admitted while caressing his sister's inner thigh. "However, my only worry is that your plan to remain unnoticed would be undone by doing something so reckless." Ciel finished his tea and sighed.

"What if I said to you that my plan hasn't failed but has...changed direction?" He asked. Lau perked up at this.

"What do you mean, young master?"

"Where do you think I've been for the past two years?" He asked Lau. Lau shrugged his shoulders and sipped his tea. The young master chuckled a little to himself before folding his hands under his chin. "I've been in hell for the past two years, Lau, learning my heritage as a demon." Lau stopped his movements and opened his eyes fully, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Now this is quite interesting, my lord."

***Line Breaker***

**Please review! Your reviews make it worth writing this! And yes, "Hiven" is a word, look it up on wikipedia.**


	4. His Butler, Struggling

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Chapter four. I wrote this late at night, actually right before I had to go to bed but I just felt like I wanted to write and the words just kept flowing. You know when that happens? I just hate it when it happens when I want to go to sleep. =.=**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I just own this fanfic.**

***Line Breaker***

"Hold on, my lord. Are you saying you're a demon?" Lau asked, puzzling his chin. Ciel's vein popped.

"Are you saying you didn't know?" He asked incredulously. Lau chuckled to himself.

"Well, I _assumed_ something was askew about you, milord, but I wouldn't have ever _guessed_ that you were a demon. Now I fear for my soul, hehe," Lau teased. The young master blushed in embarrassment and merely scratched his head in frustration.

"Honestly..." He muttered. Sebastian bent over to whisper in his master's ear discreetly so as not to let Lau listen in.

"Young master, do you think it's wise to let Lau-sama know about your situation?" He asked.

"It's kind of late for that, don't you think?" Ciel pointed out, smoothing out his coat sleeve. Sebastian's eyes flashed bright for a moment before returning to their dark, dull red.

"I could always fix that for you, young master," He said. Ciel turned quickly to glare at Sebastian before brushing him off.

"Lau, are you still in the import business or have you moved to something less shady?" He asked. Lau smiled before taking a tart off of the pastry stand in the middle of the table.

"Of course, milord. I have yet to usurp all interest London as to offer," He replied.

"Then I have a task I want you to do."

"Hmm? A mission, milord?"

"Think of it as insurance that I won't kill you for your betrayal from before if you do it," Ciel said. Lau bit into his lemon tart and chewed thoughtfully. Ran Mao took the last bit of it and shoved it in her mouth, openly chewing and spewing crumbs all over her lap. The master crinkled his lip at the lack of manners but chose to ignore it.

"That certainly makes it difficult to resist. Ah, working for a demon lord, I kind of like the sound of that," He chimed. Ciel rolled his eyes mentally before smiling.

"I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of this to anyone. And trust me, if you don't comply with this order, rest assured you won't have enough time to think it over," He warned.

"Ooh, spooky," The China man teased. Ciel chose to ignore it because if he didn't, he would surely knock this man up the side of his head.

"I want you to use your contacts and spread the word about my company. I know you're good for at least that," He ordered.

"Just that, my lord?"

"Yes, Sebastian will handle the rest," He replied. Lau looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"My, you look so forlorn these days, Mr. Butler. I wonder if my lord swindled you out of your prize-"

"Lau!" All attention had landed on Ciel, his left eye shining a bright red. "Do not tempt me." Lau eased back in his chair, trying to discreetly wipe away the sweat on his hands.

"I wouldn't dream of it, milord." The room had fallen into silence for a while, with the exception of Ran Mao munching on the snacks that were in the middle of the table. Sebastian glanced at his master and could see the struggle he was enduring to keep calm. It had been merely a week since he had turned into a demon and he hasn't had any real sustenance ever since. As a newly bred demon, he is expected to be more unmanageable and uncontrollable, to be highly prone to follow his instinctive, primitive urges than his pride. However, Ciel had refused to even touch a human soul, much to Sebastian's suggestions. The butler found it useless and utterly degrading watching his master force down human food and expected to be quelled by it. Not only was he leaving more and more food on his plate, which annoyed him deeply, his self-control was starting to slip. He could see the way he eyed Lau more as food than as a pawn in this game the master was playing. Sebastian sighed at the helplessness of the situation, however, he didn't have the energy to argue with the young master. Instead, he believed that when he was ready, he would accept the fact that he is not human—and never will be again.

"If you'll excuse me, I shall start making preparations for lunch," Sebastian announced.

"Ooh! A lunch prepared by the infamous butler! Ah, I haven't had your lunches in over two years. I must stay to delight in it once more," Lau exclaimed. Ciel rolled his eyes at the praise his butler was receiving. _He's just Sebastian_, He thought.

"Do whatever you want," Ciel muttered. "Sebastian, before you go, bring out the chess board."

"Very good, my lord," He said before he left the drawing room. Silence overcame them once more, one because Lau was busy playing with his sister and didn't feel like starting a conversation and two because Ciel was uncomfortable starting any type of conversation.

"So, Ciel, how are things?" Lau asked. Ciel almost spit out his tea.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Well, minus the fact that you're no longer human, things have changed in this house," Lau pointed out.

"If you mean the decor, you can stop-"

"I mean your butler," He said. Just then, Sebastian walked in with the chessboard and placed it on the table.

"Did you call me?" He asked.

"No, we didn't so go fix up lunch," Ciel ordered, too embarrassed to look anywhere but at the chessboard. Lau chuckled at his humiliation but was silenced by the glare he received from the young master.

"Of course, sir." With that, Sebastian left once again.

"Hohoho, I believe I have unearthed something secret, hmm?" Lau teased.

"Mind your tongue," Ciel said as he began to set up the chest game. His heart was still unsteady from Sebastian's sudden entrance. He didn't think that Sebastian heard however, knowing his butler, he would probably bring it up at the worst part of conversation, knowing it would unsettle the young master. "What did you mean?" He asked, curiosity overturning his pride. Lau smiled devilishly.

"Oh, what are you referring to, milord?" He taunted. Ciel's eyes twitched in anger. _If anyone should've been a demon, it should've been you_, He thought.

"Don't play dumb," He spat. "It's your move." Lau moved his pawn to E4 and waited for Ciel's move. The young master moved his own pawn to E5 and waited for his turn again.

"Well, I simply pointed out that your butler seemed to lose his 'flare'," Lau commented, moving his pawn to F4. Ciel immediately moved his pawn to F4, taking Lau's pawn.

"Explain," Ciel ordered. Lau moved his bishop to C4 before speaking up again.

"Well, it's hard to explain. It's more of a feeling, I guess. Surely, there's no way that you wouldn't have noticed yourself, my lord." The young master moved his queen to H4, putting the China man in check before placing his head on his right hand.

"I have," He muttered. _And it bothers me_, He thought.

"Does it bother you, milord?" Lau asked, a playful smile teasing his lips as he moved his king to F1. Ciel moved his pawn to B5 before answering.

"He still performs his duties accordingly so I chose not to ask him about it. If his issues show in his work, then I will reprimand him for it." Lau '_tsked_' before taking his pawn with his bishop.

"You should be more honest with yourself, milord. Why don't you just admit that seeing your butler struggling bothers you just a bit," He said.

"Because he is just a butler! I shouldn't be bothered by his actions!" Ciel spat. He caught himself and then cursed at his capriciousness. "Besides, I already know why he's so sullen. To be honest, I just think he's sulking." He said as he moved his knight to F6. Lau moved his own knight to F3 before speaking.

"Why do you say that, milord," He asked. Ciel sighed as he placed his queen at H6.

"In order to answer that, I'd have to tell you everything that happened," He said. The China man moved his pawn to D3.

"Well, we have until lunch and my ears are always open for a good story."

***Line Breaker***

"Okay, so let me see if I understand this..." Lau began.

"Uh huh..." Ciel moved his knight to H5.

"Sebastian is also a demon?" The young master slapped his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"Out of all of that, the only thing you got was the fact that Sebastian was also a demon?" _Am I just surrounded by dense people?_ He thought.

"Well, you'd have to understand that it's quite a shock! I mean, how could anyone believe that a demon is capable of making such delicious sweets, right, Ran Mao?" He asked. Ran Mao nodded her head as she bit into another said sweet that the butler had prepared.

"Besides that, Lau, Sebastian is merely throwing a tantrum because he can no longer have my soul," Ciel said.

"And that would be because?" The young master's vein popped.

"Would you please listen to people when they talk?" Just then, the most talked about butler knocked on the door, informing them that lunch was now ready.

"Would you like to have it here or in the dining hall, young master?" He asked.

"Here is fine," Ciel replied.

"Very good, my lord." With that, Sebastian left to go and prepare the meal cart.

"Well, here's my question, milord: what made you notice this change in Sebastian?" Lau asked. Ciel was hesitant to answer because he himself didn't know what it was. The only thing he could say for sure was that the aura around his butler had gotten dull. Back when he was human, Sebastian was more coltish in his actions, always deriving his pleasure from the young master's misfortune. Actually, he _especially_ derived pleasure from the young master's mistakes. His sadistic butler would intentionally make sure to save his master at the last possible moment and then blame Ciel for his lack of care, saying, "_You really like being the victim, young master._" Thinking back on it just made Ciel angrier and he felt stupid for even thinking that he _empathized_ for his butler.

"Never mind, I don't want to talk about this anymore," He said, moving his knight to F6. "Checkmate."

***Line Breaker***

**And the plot thickens! We see a little insight into what Ciel is thinking about Sebby-chan and Sebastian is feeling a little sorry for his master. And Lau is being what he is: useless. Please Review! Reviews are your best friends!**


	5. His Butler, Bored

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Chapter five. Enjoy.**

***Line Breaker***

Earl Charles Grey, personal butler to His Majesty, the Queen of England, was not a very patient man. Say, for instance, he was waiting in line for one of his favorite treats, Funtom Jabberwockies, a chocolate lollipop that had milk chocolate on the inside and dark chocolate on the outside. He would never admit that such a trifle melted in his mouth just right and that it made him blush slightly from the sinful pleasure it created. Of course not, for he was a butler. Now, let's say for instance this line was eternally long, each and every person in the line wanting the same delicate morsel that Charles Grey himself craved for. Because of his social standing and his profession, he would not simply cut the line in order to gratify his desire to devour that poor tidbit. Oh no, instead, he would decapitate each and every one that stood in front of him, whether it be man or woman to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, the two incompetent buffoons he was now questioning did not understand the predicament they were putting themselves in.

Charles Grey was sitting in a leather cushioned mahogany armchair, tapping the wood impatiently with his index finger, wondering what his next snack was going to be when he was done questioning the two men that were seated before him. On his right sat the alleged President of the up and coming Hiven Confectioneries, a company that looked just as promising as the old Funtom Company did two years ago in the toy and candy industry. Albert Brutus was a pudgy old man, stuffing all aspects of his person in a tight teal suit. He appeared very kind, as all husky men his age often seemed, but his eyes betrayed all kindness that would be assumed by his appearance. His eyes were stern and promised an authority that would not be disregarded. The man next to him was just as much as an enigma as Mr. Brutus.

Jeremy Carlisle was a strange man. He too recently arrived in London from Austria and had a heavy German accent that simply flowed like velvety chocolate. Despite this, he seemed to be elsewhere, his eyes portrayed an empty existence, as if the body that stood before Charles Grey were just a puppet with no strings. Well, no matter. Grey needed answers as quickly as possible; profiling these two were the least of his worries at the moment.

"What made you decide to start a confectionery in the middle of an economic recession? Don't you think it's a bit risky, Mr. Brutus?" He asked.

"There are always risks when it comes to business. In fact, this was an opportune time to start my company," Brutus replied. Grey took note before continuing.

"How so?" The president shifted in his seat uncomfortably, as if his trousers pinched the blood from his legs. He sniffed a little and then looked out the window that was behind him, the golden afternoon light pouring in the stuffy office room.

"Look outside, Earl Grey. You can almost see the depression in the air of London. After the collapse of the Funtom Company, many people lost their jobs and have lost their livelihoods. Of course such an unfortunate event would lower anyone's spirits to the point of madness. What this city needs is some liveliness and it exists in the children. Producing inexpensive gifts and trifles will bring smiles back on children's faces and begin to change the outlook of London. Also, with the start of a huge company, many more job opportunities will be open for Londoners who have lost their jobs." Grey rolled his eyes at the sales pitch and jotted down a few notes, completely bored but nonetheless worked diligently.

"Why a confectionery?" He asked.

"What better way to reach the hearts of children? Besides, it was a dream of mine since I was a young boy to open a small shop where goodies and toys were given to children. I haven't acted on it because of the existence of the Funtom Company. It didn't seem wise to start a business that would be in direct competition of Funtom, I would've surely met with ruin," Brutus said. This peeked Grey's interest. He was an extreme enthusiast for human nature and believed the human psyche to be both fascinating and nonsensical.

"Were you surprised to hear of the fall of Funtom?" He asked.

"Of course! I believe it was shocking to all economists in London. We wouldn't have suspected in a million years that such a thriving company would declare bankruptcy and then close down overnight."

"Hmm..." Grey hummed to himself. "Funtom closed down because it fell into debt, correct?"

"Yes, apparently, the executive board of Funtom were borrowing a large amount of money from banks across Europe. I suspect it was because of the sudden decline in sales after the opium incident that occurred three and a half years ago," Brutus commented.

"Ah, are you referring to the scandal with Funtom and the drug, 'Lady Blanc', Mr. Brutus?" Grey asked.

"Yes, I am," He replied.

"Forgive my forwardness but I believe that this is just a little too convenient," Grey said. Both Brutus and the silent Mr. Carlisle looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you imply, Earl Grey?" Brutus asked. Grey smiled teasingly before he lounged in his chair, his arrogance rolling off him in thick waves.

"I suspect that you aren't the 'saint' that you claim to be. I suspect you might've had something to do with the downfall of Funtom, which is an offense to this country." The look on the president's face almost made Grey tear with laughter. His oily, fat face turned a ghastly color of red as if he was a balloon ready to pop. And "pop" he did.

"This is an outrageous accusation! On what facts do you base this on?" He roared. The Queen's butler merely sneered at the big man he was provoking before continuing.

"Only the obvious ones. You were in competition with the Funtom Company so you have a motive. It won't be that far a stretch to assume that you were on the entire scheme to ruin Funtom's image," He said.

"Are you simply pointing fingers? Don't mock me! Even if you are a servant of the Queen, I won't forgive such preposterous insinuations!" Brutus yelled.

"Forgive the intrusion." Both men turned their heads to look at Mr. Carlisle who had just spoken up for the first time since Grey had entered the room, besides greeting him. "I don't mean to sound pretentious but coming here and requesting information from us doesn't give you the right to accuse us of fraud."

"That's right!" Brutus added. Grey glared at Mr. Carlisle. In his mind, he was trying to inspect the man that sat before him but couldn't find anything particularly out of the ordinary. He gave up and sighed, sitting up once again.

"I didn't mean to get you rowdy, Mr. President," He said. "It was just a joke." Grey chuckled a little as he saw the president shake in anger, his face turning a bright purple. _Hahahaha!_ He thought.

"Anyway, before that unpleasant slur, is there anything else you might need before you leave?" Brutus asked. Grey realized that he was trying to get rid of him now after a little teasing. _How boring_.

"Just one," He said, and as he said it, he looked at Mr. Carlisle. Mr. Carlisle looked back but Grey's intimidating stare seemed to do nothing at all to scare Brutus' secretary.

"And that would be?" The president asked, calming down to a healthy pink color.

"Have you heard of Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" Grey asked. Brutus smiled before answering.

"Of course, he was an unfortunate brat whose arrogance got him killed in the end." He chuckled to himself. "So much for the Queen's guard dog." Grey threw a warning glare at the president, stopping the man from dabbing his brow from the sweat that beaded there.

"You mind your tongue in my presence, Mr. Brutus. I do not take kindly to insults about her majesty," He warned. Brutus visibly swallowed before he wiped his forehead quickly and nervously. Charles Grey got up suddenly and adjusted his waistcoat. "Thank you for your time gentleman, that will be all."

"Ah, allow my secretary-"

"I don't need to be shown the way out. Now, if you'll excuse me." Grey left the building hastily and entered the carriage that was waiting for him outside. As soon as the carriage drove off, he heaved a heavy sigh before going over the abhorrent interview he just had. Not only could he not get any useful information out of the pig and his secretary, but also another promising source of information turned out to be a wasted trip. Oh, how he just wanted to go back to the palace and have a nice lunch. He looked over his shoulder once, to get one last view of the headquarters of Hiven Confectioneries before turning back in his seat. _That secretary...gave off a familiar, ominous feeling that I just can't place_, He thought. _Oh well, on to the next place_.

***Line Breaker***

"That was an exceptionally well prepared meal! Utmost compliments to the chef," Lau exclaimed. Sebastian simply bowed his head as he gathered the plates and returned them to the meal cart.

"A butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt," He replied. Ciel rolled his eyes before sipping his Earl Grey tea.

"Oh nonsense! Accept your praises when they are due or else I would feel as if you don't appreciate them," The China man said. The butler's sweat dropped before he nodded.

"Of course, Lau-sama," He said.

"Enough already. Stop bothering the butler so he can do his job," The young master said. Lau pouted before he smiled again.

"Oh, and smile a bit more. My lord tells me that he feels uneasy when you're all sullen, hehe," He teased. Ciel's face burned in embarrassment and rage

"LAU!"

"Oh, look at the time. I must be going. You know, people to do, things to see, that sort of thing," He said.

"Allow me to show you to the door," Sebastian offered, putting the meal cart to the side and clapping his hands.

"I wouldn't mind. I think Ran Mao would prefer that anyway, right, Ran Mao?" Ran Mao released her brother and clutched to Sebastian's arm, her breasts squeezing and bulging out of her already provocative Chinese dress. The butler could only cough uncomfortably before he led them off into the hallway. "I'll be sure to drop by some other time, milord!"

"DON'T BOTHER! JUST GET OUT!" Ciel roared before crossing his arms and looking away from the door. His face still felt hot and he could almost feel himself die a little inside. Not only would Sebastian get the wrong idea, he would never EVER live down this humiliation. Of course now that he has eternity to spend with his butler, he's positive that his servant would remind him of this very shameful moment whenever he felt to bring his master back down to Earth. _This is all that I need_, He thought. Just then, Sebastian walked back in the door and grabbed the meal cart, getting ready to wheel it back to the kitchen for cleanup. "Sebastian." His butler turned around to face his master, the same poker face plastered over his features.

"Yes, young master?" He asked.

"How did the meeting go?" Ciel asked.

"If you are referring to my character, than I believe I played it quite well." The young master rolled his eyes.

"Stop boasting and just tell me."

"It would seem that someone is hot on your tail coats, _bocchan_," Sebastian said. The young master eyed his butler, pressing him for more information. "The Queen's butler, Charles Grey is investigating you and I would also assume his partner, Charles Phipps is as well."

"Well, this happened faster than I had first thought," The young master replied. His butler looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You were expecting this, weren't you, _bocchan_," He said. Ciel simply shrugged his shoulders before he picked up his teacup.

"I'm not as naive as you're perceiving me to be, Sebastian," He said. "I had a feeling that the Queen would want to look for me if she heard a rumor that I was still alive. After all, I know too many of her secrets to be allowed to live free of her leash."

"Then why would you put yourself in that situation, my lord? I thought you wanted to live a life without such annoyances." Ciel placed down his teacup and stood. He walked past his butler and opened the drawing room door.

"I was simply bored," He said before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Sebastian's eyes flashed a bright red as he stared at the place his master just left from. Not only was his master not human anymore, he no longer had a soul and yet, he was stirring up feelings in Sebastian that tickled his sadistic tickler. _No! No, calm down_, He thought. His eyes lost their luster and they became dull once again. He didn't want to submit to his primitive, demonic urges for he knew there would be no gratifying reward if he played into Ciel's hands, just like he did back when his master was human. What he wanted more than satisfying his curiosity was freedom. He wanted to be free from his own personal hell that he himself had created, being tempted by an untainted soul. Sebastian craved his freedom and in order to do that, he wanted his master to tire of him as quickly as possible, and that meant denying the bones his master offered him. He wanted to be cast aside for he would await the day...when he would rip his master apart with his own claws, deliciously, painfully...eternally.

Sebastian smiled at that, before he wheeled the cart away finally, so that the dishes could be washed and he could begin to do the laundry.

***Line Breaker***

**Uh oh...I have a feeling that Sebby has some deep anger issues and Ciel is just adding to it. But is it just me or are they avoiding the actual issue that they're having? I swear, Sebby is just repeating what he did before with the "waiting-for-release" bit and Ciel is just being an arse. Anyhoo, review please. I only got one so far T^T You guys wound me.**


	6. His Butler, True Form

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Chapter six guys. Boo-yah! I have two exams in the next two weeks so my updates will be a little sporadic but don't think that I've dropped the story! I haven't, I just need to focus on mah schoolwork, ya'll.**

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_** I only own Sebastian's outfit, I swear guys. Well, minus the stilettos. Although I REALLY WANT THEM. I want the copyright for them boots, dude.**

***Line Breaker***

"Sebastian," Ciel called from his room. He was sitting at his desk in the front room and was building a castle of cards out of boredom. The documents for the installment of Hiven Confectioneries were already signed and dated; they were simply waiting for the butler to deliver them to the appropriate destinations. However, that was not why Ciel Phantomhive called for his butler. After that little "incident" with Lau, he avoided his butler like the plague, aside from meals and lessons.

Sebastian had insisted ever since they had arrived back in the human world that he keeps up with his studies, with the butler as the tutor obviously. His excuse was, "_I don't want a stupid master_" basically. Of course, the lessons weren't difficult as much as they were tedious. Truthfully, the young master was hoping for some relief from his academics ever since he became a demon. Even though he didn't like nor appreciated the effort that Sebastian took into his studies, he allowed the butler a little bit of freedom to do as he pleased because it just seemed easier.

Regardless, Ciel had a mission set out for him and he was determined to achieve success. "May I enter?" came the call from behind his door.

"Yes." Sebastian entered, wearing the same accoutrements since the time Ciel had met him about three years ago, with the absence of the Phantomhive crest on his lapel. He had given that back to Mr. Tanaka, the real and rightful butler to the Phantomhive estate, in the black box that Ciel had ordered him to give to all of his acquaintances.

"What might you need, young master?" The butler asked, his eyes not meeting his master's. Ciel licked his lips before speaking.

"I want a sparring lesson," He announced, intertwining his fingers in front of him, resting his chin on top of them. Sebastian's fuchsia irises shined brightly before they returned to their normal shade of red.

"Impossible, my lord," He replied. Ciel sighed in exasperation. Of course, he expected this much. His butler was adamant in his decision to prevent Ciel from learning anything about his demon self. When they had visited hell a month ago, he only briskly explained about the being that is known as "Satan's Helper". (I rebuke his name in the name of Jesus!) Souls, immortality, and superhuman strength: that's it. Ciel was getting fed up with his obstinate butler for he hated not knowing something, whether it is about him or anyone else, lest the Queen ordered him.

However, that was when he was human. His newborn self no longer dawned the shackles that the old Queen had locked in place. He no longer had no say in what he should or shouldn't do. Even though he knew he shouldn't get drunk with the power he now held, he didn't not want to taste it. However, Sebastian wasn't having any of that.

"And why not?" Ciel asked, tapping his index finger on the wood desk in impatience.

"I believe it is still too early to do so," The butler replied.

"Then when would be the right time? We have eternity, Sebastian, and I'm not getting any younger." A tick went in Sebastian's jaw before he continued.

"I'm aware of that, young master, however, I must decline. I don't believe you are ready to bear the consequences," He said.

"Don't you have a bloody cheek," Ciel spat. "Have you forgotten your role? I order, you obey, that's it." This little brat was working Sebastian's last nerve and he knew the young master was pushing his buttons.

The butler sighed in defeat. He knew that the young master would regret his decision, but his stubborn nature refused to let him back down. In his mind, Ciel was a small kitten that liked to hiss at everything, however, he had no power in his small body to accompany his fighting words. _Well, no matter. This will just be a waste of my time_, He thought.

"As you wish, my lord," Sebastian replied, bowing his head, showing his reverence. Ciel's eyes widened in surprised before he smiled haughtily.

"Let's get a move on then." The butler's eyes glowed brightly before he smiled devilishly, shocking the small boy in front of him.

"_Iesu, my lord._"*

***Line Breaker***

Sebastian opened the doors to the ballroom, spacious and vacant. It was a promising banquet hall, the decor very agreeable and tasteful and yet, there would never be a party hosted here nor will there ever be people here to dance on its tiles. It will forever stay stagnant, as a vacant and spacious room, never once knowing the joy of dance or the thrill of parties. However, the two people who entered this abandoned room were going to offer it a rumba that shall never be seen by the human eye.

Ciel had changed his clothes, now wearing a pair of dark blue saroul trousers with an open white Spanish top adorned with frills at the V-shaped neckline. His eye patch completed the look as if he were ready for a sword bout however, the young master didn't know what to expect. He boasted in front of his butler but the sweat that beaded on his brow was from anticipation and fear. He never had the opportunity to see Sebastian's true form; the only time he had a chance, he was told to close his eyes until the battle with Ash/Angela was over. Even then, his curiosity overcame him and when he peeked open his eyes, the only thing he saw were dark feathers, darker than the blackest of night, reminding him of that cursed night six years ago. He immediately shut his eyes after that and squeezed his fists tighter to rest his beating heart as he listened to the screams of the fallen angel.

"Are you ready, young master?" Ciel jumped a little, shocked out of his thoughts as he looked at his butler. Sebastian's face looked conflicted or rather frustrated, as if annoyed he had to do this from the start. The young master sucked his teeth as he stood firm in front of his servant.

"Of course, let's get going already," He said. Sebastian shook his head as he sighed again.

"I must warn you, young master, this is extremely dangerous and I may breach the contract-"

"Do not worry about the details! Just hurry up!" Ciel ordered, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"This will be a pain to clean up," Sebastian muttered as he removed his gloves and placed them in his right chest pocket.

"What?" Sebastian's roseate eyes flared before he smiled, startling Ciel once again. _Wha-_ All of a sudden, feathers started to fall all around them, blinding Ciel's vision slightly as he saw his butler stand before him, not moving an inch. "What is this?" Soon, all light had disappeared from the bright room, leaving only darkness and the feathers as dark as night fluttering around in the empty room. The young master's breath started to come quicker as he waited for his eyes to adjust in the darkness. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, footsteps that seemed to be getting closer towards him. Slowly, Ciel backed away, one foot after the other in time with the footsteps that were drawing nearer.

"All demons have guises." Sebastian's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. The footsteps still continued as he spoke. "Some of them more hideous and more foul to reflect their truer nature." More footsteps. "Lower demons do not have the power to change their appearance at will and are seldom seen without their masters." Ciel continued to back away, his eyes dotting every which way in order to get a glance at something. "I am what you would call an archdemon, one who can change their appearance at will." The feathers seemed to get thicker and the young master kept swatting them away as they touched him, making his heart thump louder in his ears.

The day that he made the pact with Sebastian suddenly entered his mind. These black feathers were there as well and pooled beneath his tattered body, an unnatural light illuminating the dark room he was in. The only thing he saw was a crow, perched on top of a barren wooden tree. The crow simply stared as Ciel stared back at it. Then the crow spoke, "_Do you wish to make a contract with me?_"

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. The only sound that Ciel could hear clearly was the pounding of his heart in his small chest. He couldn't hear but he felt his chest rise and fall quickly from his hyperventilation, his eyes failing to adjust.

"Where the hell are you? Stop playing these games!" He yelled into the abyss. He felt something shift behind him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, a cold sweat forming in his armpits.

"I am right here, young master." He turned around quickly and lost his voice. There stood his butler clad in black, as usual. However, what was unorthodox was the manner of his clothes, which no longer held the grace and regal beauty of a butler. Oh no. His flat, shined shoes were replaced with high-heeled pointed black stilettos that traced up his leg and reached just below the knee. The boot was clad with rounded studs on thin leather straps that wrapped around his legs in a circular pattern. Gone was his butler attire and in its place were shiny black leather pants that hugged his form nicely and came with a studded belt that was adorned with small silver crosses. He wore a fitted black sleeveless shirt and his large black crow-like wings protruded out of the back and framed his body. His black nails elongated to sharp talons, his teeth turned to fangs and his glowing fuchsia eyes with slit irises seemed to glow even brighter in the darkness. However, despite all of the horrifying things, the most frightening thing to Ciel was the sadistic smile that seemed to glow in the abyss. "Please don't scream."

Ciel doubted he could've screamed even if he wanted to. His vocal cords were constricted in fear, it was difficult for him to even swallow. He just stared in horror at the form that stood before him right now. He tried to speak but all that could come out was a squeak, earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

"If only you were this silent all the time, _bocchan_," He said, humor deep in his voice. Ciel gritted his teeth and growled, letting his butler know that even though he couldn't speak, he definitely could still make his anger known. However, this just made his butler laugh more. "Now then, shall we begin?"

***Line Breaker***

**Uh oh! Sebastian's true form has been revealed to Ciel! What will happen next? Will Ciel get his ass kicked? I hope so, after what he did to Sebby-chan! I'm sorry but I would've kicked that bitch's ass YEARS ago, but I guess Sebby had some revenge here and there throughout that time. But what's this? Sebby-chan smiled! Is this the end? Obviously not, we haven't gone to the good part yet! But we'll be getting there soooon, teehee! Review please!**

***You guys should know what he means by that, he says it all the time in the manga and the anime. He is saying this phrase in English. So picture all dialogue in Jap (even tho they are def in England...) and this one phrase in English. I know it's an oxymoron but just bear with me guys.**


	7. His Butler, Leng Tch'e

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Wow, we're finally at chapter seven, guys. Oh and just so you know, Oreo Pop tarts are fucking awesome. Just spreading a little wisdom amongst my followers. Also, I apologize in advance about the small OOC-ness from Ciel and Sebastian in this chapter, it was unavoidable. I'm sorry. I know I just like sinned gravely among fanfic writers. Don't crucify me and then flame me to death.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. As is the tale of everyone on this website.**

***Line Breaker***

He loved it, he absolutely loved it. The fear, the anxiety, and the foreboding of pain just sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. How he craved for this moment when he would cut deep into his master's flesh and bathe in his crimson blood. The ballroom was void of light; only darkness surrounded them and the drifting feathers that encompassed the air around them. The young master stood before him but not seeing him, vision impaired by the falling plumes. He was standing warily before his butler, not knowing what exactly would befall him if he were to move an inch but Sebastian liked the suspense he emitted.

He could hear his master's breathing, short and fast. Scared. Despite the strong words that spewed from his mouth, the butler wouldn't have been surprised if he would faint from fright at any moment. However, this was Ciel Phantomhive, the one kid who managed to entice the infamous archdemon Sebastian Michaelis from the pureness of his soul, despite his foul disposition. His twitched from the memory and his smile grew more retched, more callous.

He _hated the boy that stood before him, with every fibre of his being. He despised this puny life form to the point of nausea and yet he was given no relief for his agony. It seemed that the hell he was born in was better than the hell he was now living in. Not only was he victim to a boy's whims but also he had no voice, no power under someone who __has no power. How the very thought disgusted him. This feeling of helplessness was knew and foreign to Sebastian and he hated it. He hated __him. He looked at Ciel who was still hyperventilating before chuckling to himself._

"Now then, shall we begin?" He asked. He could feel his master's heartbeat speed up in fear as if it was the loudest thing in this barren room. Ciel audibly swallowed before he tossed his hair to the side arrogantly.

"Bring it on, Sebastian." _Hehehe. One flash movement and blood was spilled, splattering in a thin line on the pristine tiles below. Ciel hissed in pain before he looked down at the throbbing injury on his left arm. A thin slice opened his white shirt and stained it deep red as his blood poured from the wound. He cupped his arm before screaming, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"Sparring, young master," His butler replied, a demonic smile still plastered on his face. He materialized behind him and slit his shoulder open, muscle and tendon visible. The young master screamed in pain as he held his shoulder in agony. This cut was much deeper, as was Sebastian's hatred. "As a demon, you naturally heal faster than most humans. However..." Another cut. This time, along thin slice across his back. Ciel fell to his knees, gritting his teeth as the pain began to become unbearable.

"You can still die from blood loss if you are not careful, young master." The young master glared into the darkness, unable to see his butler in the forest of falling feathers.

"Stop this!" He ordered into the empty space. "This is a violation of the contract!" Sebastian "_tsked" before he appeared before his master, motioning his index finger back and forth tauntingly._

"I'm afraid you have already ordered me to ignore the contract in this instance, my lord," He said simply, flinging the blood on his fingernails on the floor, defiling it even more. "Besides, I never knew that I had such a cowardly master." Ciel seethed in anger.

"Who's the coward? Attacking me in this darkness while you have the advantage!" He countered, shaking from the pain and blood loss. Sebastian simply chuckled before folding his arms.

"I have no advantages in this bout, my young master. You have simply not utilized the resources at your disposal."

"What do you mean, resources?" The butler smiled as he moved back into the darkness, disappearing completely yet his voice reverberated throughout Ciel's eardrums.

"Search within yourself," was his reply before another cut was administered, but this time on Ciel's left heel, severing his Achilles tendon. The young master crashed to the floor, unable to stand and hunched over great pain. He had no idea what Sebastian meant by his words but he knew that Sebastian was enjoying this. He knew that his butler derived some sick, sadistic pleasure from his pain and he hated this helpless feeling. He hated being in the palm of someone's hands, hated it more than anything. His blood pooled underneath him and his body started to grow cold. He swore harshly before he could he hear Sebastian chuckling from afar.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ciel yelled. Sebastian laughed more.

"I thought that was obvious, bocchan," He said. The young master bit his lip as he tried to stand, his left leg limp and in pain. He could only manage to stand on his left knee with no support but his entire body ached and his fingers turned an awful shade of blue.

"Are you going to let me die, Sebastian?" He asked. This made the butler pause. Let his master die? Why not? What had his master ever offered him? Was there ever an instance that he _liked serving this spoiled brat? No, never. He never did, never will, and will never again. Sebastian walked towards Ciel, letting his presence be known to the tiny demon before him. His smile gone and all traces of humor disappeared from his face. He felt...anger; anger towards this small life form before him. His master's pain tickled his sadistic side, a warm feeling pooling in his center. Everything told him to kill the person before him, as he was given the power to do so. And yet, it didn't seem right to him. Why, he couldn't say. Or perhaps, wouldn't say. In concordance with his feelings of abhorrence, the thought of killing Ciel was...unpleasant. Sebastian sighed, reigning in his murderous intent and returned to his guise as a butler. He knelt before his master and extended a gloved hand._

"Of course not, my lord, for it is against the contract," He said. _Ah, that must be it, He thought. The cause for this unpleasantness was because he was still bound by this arduous contract. His love of aesthetics prevented him from allowing his master to die by any being's hands, even his own. Although the very thought gave him such distaste, for his freedom was almost as appealing as a soul, he couldn't deny the rules he set for himself to abide by._

Ciel looked at his butler, the light from his eyes when they were "sparring" long lost and was replaced with the usual dull red. The young master's anger rose at the very thought of his servants insubordination. Before he could stop himself, he backhanded his butler, leaving a harsh red mark on his pearl white skin.

"Know your place," He said. Sebastian bowed his head, revering himself before his master.

"Forgive me, young master. Allow me to give you a sponge bath so you can rest and heal your wounds."

"The wounds _you made," He retorted, earning a twitch from his butler's eyebrows. Of course he didn't regret what he did to his master but he knew that Ciel would not allow him to go unscathed. "Take me to my room."_

"_Iesu, my lord."_

***Line Breaker***

Sebastian carefully applied the wet washcloth against his master's bruised and torn skin. He was surprised how easily the young master would bruise, having only administered minor cuts to his flesh. Ciel's body was marred with cuts, all of them red and raw. Amidst the injuries were small patched of black and blue from when he fell to the floor. The butler admired his work but then sighed when he realized _he would have to nurse his master back to complete health, not that it would take long. __It will still be a pain in the arse, He thought as he dragged the cloth gently along his master's shoulder, sopping up the blood from he wound. Ciel hissed in pain and jerked his shoulder._

"Careful, dammit!" Ciel reprimanded. His butler's eye twitched in annoyance before he apologized. He repeated his ministrations as he cleaned his master's body entirely. He placed the now filthy cloth on the side of the bowl where the warm water sat and grabbed the bandages that sat next to it. As he wrapped his master's wounds, Ciel spoke. "I don't like you idea of sparring, Sebastian." The butler finished with his arm and the made his way to his shoulder.

"Forgive me, _bocchan. I forgot whom I was dealing with," He replied, as he applied an ointment on his master's back._

"You seemed to be enjoying it, though," Ciel muttered.

"Well, blood and suffering is what a demon does best," Sebastian said, now wrapping bandages around his waist to conceal the gaping wound on his back.

"Beast," His master said. After a moment, he added, muttering, "You seemed happy..."

"Excuse me, milord?" His butler asked, not understanding. Ciel flushed in embarrassment and pushed his butler away.

"Never mind! I want to rest now, go away!" He ordered as he gingerly tucked himself under the covers. "I don't want to see your face for a while." The butler bowed.

"Of course, young master. I shall wake you up the tomorrow morning, it has already become quite late." And it has. Only a couple of hours have passed in the ballroom but it seemed like days to Ciel. The light from outside dimmed and glowed as the setting sun met with the land. "Is that agreeable with you, sir?"

"That's fine. Now, get out," He ordered, shifting in his bed so his back met with Sebastian.

"Very good, young master." And with that, his butler left, closing the door behind himself. Ciel rubbed his right eye, where the Faustian Contract resided and sighed.

"Oh no, Sebastian's disease is spreading," He joked. Despite the throbbing of his wounds and the soreness of his muscles, he didn't feel as heavy as he did in the hall. After what seemed like so long, he saw his butler's mischievous grin once again. It wasn't the fact that the smile made him feel anything distinctive, he argued. It was simply the fact that his butler was returning to the butler he wanted to be with him forever. _Even though the methods to produce this result are quite perverse, He thought. He felt that he accomplished something today, after all. And with that, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep._

***Line Breaker***

Sebastian stood in the middle of the dance hall, mopping up his master's blood from the white tiles. He knew that he would be in here for a while despite his capabilities as a butler. Getting blood off of a white surface was something no butler could do swiftly let alone a human. As he mopped, this afternoon's events came flooding into his mind, filling him with a twisted sense of pleasure. He did enjoy this "sparring" session with his master, even though it seemed more akin to abusing the weak. He would not deny that _maybe he didn't give his master the full advantages that he could've and that __maybe he didn't do it so he could extract some impression of superiority over his master._

Just maybe.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that a splatter of blood form his master laid on his forearm. When he noticed, he sighed. _Must have happened when I was wiping down the master, He thought. However, in that particular instance, he didn't bother to take out his handkerchief to wipe away the splotch of biological waste, as he usually would. If he did, he might not have realized what he did that day. He brought his arm to him mouth and licked up the offending mark on his opalescent flesh. That's when he felt it. A jolt, much like electricity traced its way through his body and pooled in his loins, a pulsating heat arising. He doubled over from the sudden shock and gasped, his face flushed and his pants tight. __What...what was that?_

***Line Breaker***

**Wow, we actually have a little bit more plot, guys. Sebby got a boner from Ciel's blood and jizzed in his pants (LOL JUST LIKE CLAUDE XD), and Ciel is wondering, "What is this fuzzy feeling I feel when I'm around him?" Oh, and I plan to have some smutty lemon coming your way in about two more updates. Maybe. If I feel like it. Or maybe if my reviewers feel like it. Oh yeah, I'm putting the pressure on my reviewers this time around. I have gotten five so far. Five. And no, I'm not complaining (much) because they were very dear to me and every review I get for this story makes me smile. I love everyone who reviewed and I will make a smutty chapter for you guys. (Not the other ones who just read it and then go away, treating my story like a used condom.) LOL JK No, but seriously, I'm like a review whore, in the words of a good friend of mine. I want some damn reviews before I go crazy.**


	8. His Butler, Three Stooges

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**We are at chapter eight, guys. Like, wow. I keep surprising myself with this guys. I didn't think I had it in me to continue like this. I know I pushed my other stories out of the way but if I want to finish this story, I need to solely focus on this story in particular. Oh, there is no CielxSebby in this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the three stooges and Tanaka. Yay. (I'm so fucking tired right now T^T)**

_**Disclaimer****: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. 'Nuff said.**_

***Line Breaker***

Mey Rin sighed as she peeled the potatoes for dinner tonight. Her fingers were covered with cuts because she no longer wore the glasses her master had presented her with when she first came to the Phantomhive Mansion. No, her glasses were locked away in her vanity dresser, along with her maid dress. She now wore faded green trousers and a white tank top, dull and masculine. Why should she wear her uniform if there was no longer a reason to wear such attire in an estate that no longer had a master? Two years ago, all of London experienced a terrible fire that burned everything in its path, including the manor. Even though it was still standing, many of the walls collapsed and the roof caved in in some places, irreparable. She dropped a finished potato in the bucket by her feet and grabbed another one off the burnt tabletop to her left. As she started to peel the fifth one, Bardroy walked in, carrying an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"How's the potatoes going, Mey Rin?" He asked. She didn't acknowledge him at first, transfixed on the vegetable that was now in her hands. He shook his head and walked over, patting her shoulder, startling her. She gasped, cutting her index finger again. She held her finger in pain as she saw the thin slice begin to draw blood, a thin red line forming on her skin. "Oh, sorry," Bard said. She simply shook her head and stood up, walking over to the basin filled with water from the rain they collected and splashed water over her finger.

"It's fine..." She said, wiping her hands on her pants leg. She finally looked at her colleague, her hazel eyes piercing him with a fierce glare that she couldn't help. "...I was careless."

"Not at all," He replied. "Anyway, have you seen Finny? I've been looking for him all over the court yard and I haven't been able to find him to tell him dinner is almost ready."

"You know as well as I do that Finny no longer goes outside," Mey Rin stated. "He's most likely in the cellar where Pluto used to sleep." Bard flinched at the name of a fallen comrade, his heart clenching in pain and remorse. Pluto, a demon hound, came to live with them after their trip to Houndsworth. He was entrusted to Sebastian by Angela, the head servant to the Baron, Henry Barrymore. However, after the unforeseen fire, he suddenly went berserk and started attacking townspeople. The chef...had no choice but to kill him; it was his master's orders. He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out, shutting out the agonizing memory tearing at his resolve to stay calm and composed. Bard opened his eyes and looked at Mey Rin.

"Alright, I'll go get him, then," He said before walking out of the kitchen. The ex-maid sat down once again, the bucket of potatoes situated on the floor between her legs. She picked up the potato and started to peel once again.

"_Please remember to cut the potatoes away from your body, or else you'll cut yourself. It will be troublesome if your blood got into the food; we would have to start from scratch once again."_

Tears slid down her puffy face, blurring her vision and sobs wracked her body. She dropped the potato to the floor as she gripped herself tightly, afraid that she would fall apart at any instant, just like the house was crumbling around them. Just like their hopes and ideals were destroyed when the young master died. When Mr. Sebastian had...

She cried loudly, her sorrow filled sobs echoing loudly in the small kitchen. She tried to wipe away her tears but they kept flowing, falling on the potatoes at her feet. Mey Rin picked up the bucket shakily and brought them by the basin. "I need to clean them, just like Mr. S-Sebastian would do," She choked on his name as she remembered his smiling face. She fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she wailed loudly.

***Line Breaker***

Bard walked down the blackened corridor, stepping over fallen pieces of roof and maneuvering over holes in the flooring. He came to a door and opened it, walking down the stone steps that led to the basement. Because the cellar was constructed entirely of stone, it held up pretty well against the fire. When he reached the bottom, he could hear someone crying, weeping loudly as the sound reverberated throughout the crypt. He began to walk faster, towards the moaning voice and saw Finny, clutching the makeshift bedding that Pluto used to sleep on. The chef looked at this kid, his eyes reflecting pity and remorse. He walked over to Finny and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth the pain he felt from his friend.

"I know it's hard, Finny. It was hard for us all, but it needed to be done," He said. Finny only cried harder.

"But he didn't know what he was doing! I know he didn't! Plu-Plu wouldn't do anything that bad on purpose! I know he wouldn't!" He yelled, clutching the blankets tighter. The chef didn't know what to do or what to say to alleviate his friend's torment. After the fire, it seemed that everything they had built together had just fallen apart. They no longer knew who they had become in the short time they have lived in the Mansion, they only knew suffering and pain. They only knew loss. Once again, they were cast into the depths of despair with no way of knowing if they could ever get out. They reverted back to their old ways, living life mainly for survival, not fulfillment.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. We're having Shepard's Pie," Bard said, trying to change the subject to something that they could handle. Finny simply shook his head, wrapping the sheets around his tiny frame as he shook from his sobs.

"I'm not hungry," He replied, wiping his snotty nose on his hand.

"Will you at least come outside? This isn't healthy for you," The chef pleaded. But again, the ex-gardener shook his head.

"I don't want to go outside," He simply said and he resigned himself to silence. Bard stood, looked back at Finny one last time before he walked back upstairs.

***Line Breaker***

The chef awoke early the next morning, the servant's quarters empty and dark. He looked around and saw no one in the room, save himself. _I guess Finny is still downstairs, He thought. He got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed for the day. When he entered the library, he saw Tanaka, sitting in a chair and going over newspaper clips and worn out books._

"Good morning, Tanaka-san," Bard greeted. The Phantomhive butler looked up and smiled, closing the book he was currently looking at and stood.

"Good morning, Mr. Bardroy. Are you doing well?" He asked. The chef shrugged before taking a cigarette from his back pocket and placed it in his mouth.

"As well as one would do in this situation. Finny won't stop crying and Mey Rin just mopes around the mansion. And I..." He paused. "...I'm just here." Tanaka bowed his head gravely.

"It is unfortunate what has happened here. I wouldn't have imagined that another fire would occur at the Phantomhive Manor, this time, taking our young master with it," He said. "It seems nothing but misfortune follows this house." Bard nodded his head.

"You can say that again," He said. "Well, have you found anything?" Tanaka looked back at his desk and sighed.

"Not as of yet. Despite the fact we are only chasing a rumor, we hardly have any leads to go on. The only facts we have is that Hiven Confectioneries has debuted in place of the Funtom Company and the Queen's butlers are inquiring about the young master, who has 'allegedly' past away," He said. "Even though we know this much, there's no new information that can point us in the right direction." The chef heaved in agitation.

"This is insane!" He growled. "It's as if nothing we do can ever restore happiness in this place! It's as if we're slowly fading away..." Just then, he sensed a carriage approaching the mansion. "Tanaka." The butler nodded before he patted his lapel, which held the Phantomhive crest.

"Of course."

***Line Breaker***

Bardroy ran down the stairs and saw Mey Rin and Finny standing on either side of the front door. Mey Rin held two pistols while Finny gripped a broken picture frame precariously, their eyes portraying a threatening aura. Tanaka walked past the chef and walked towards the door, and laid his hand gently on the doorknob.

"Now now, we must be cordial with our guests. Especially..." He opened the door. "...guests of the Queen. And what brings you to the Phantomhive estate, sirs?"

"We need to question you lot once again," Charles Grey huffed, obviously annoyed that he had to skip lunch in order to come here in the first place.

"Of course, only if it's at your convenience," Charles Phipps added, chiding his male counterpart with a cutting glare. Grey feigned fear before he stuck his tongue out. Tanaka simply smiled before he opened the door wider.

"Why, of course. We shall talk in the drawing room," He said. "Please excuse the decor, gentleman."

***Line Breaker***

"I know that it's unorthodox to arrive without sending a letter prior, but we are on urgent orders by the Queen," Phipps said. Just then, Mey Rin came in with the teacart and poured everyone tea. Grey picked up his cup and sipped before making a face.

"What tasteless tea. What happened to that overbearing butler of yours?" He asked heartlessly. The ex-maid balled her fists in her pants leg to stifle her anger. Finny bit his lip and Bard patted his shoulder to keep him from creating a scene.

"Grey, stay focused," His partner reprimanded. Grey pouted as he leaned back in his seat.

"And what, pray tell, may those orders be?" Tanaka inquired. The Earl giggled a little to himself before he sat up and looked the butler in the eye.

"The reappearance of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Everyone audibly gasped, taken aback by his impetuousness to even utter the young master's name in front of his wounded servants.

"That's impossible," Bardroy stated. "There's no way..."

"Well, do you have any proof to begin with? Such as the body?" Grey asked, his tone playful and not all respectful.

"London's Undertaker himself held a ceremony for him. We just assumed that..."

"Assumed that he was dead? I'm pretty sure that the lot of you don't believe that. At least, deep down you don't," The Queen's butler jibed, looking from face to face.

"Either way, we have no proof to admit nor refute that statement," Tanaka spoke up. "However, is it safe to assume that you have some evidence to support your claims, gentleman?" Grey glared at the butler briefly before turning back to his tea.

"We have reason to believe that the Earl Phantomhive is still alive, as well as your esteemed butler, Sebastian Michaelis," Phipps said.

"Mr. Sebastian is-" Mey Rin couldn't stop the emotion that welled up in her eyes.

"He's still alive?" Finny asked, shocked as well.

"We believe so. I'm sure you have heard of the recent opening of the children's toy store, Hiven Confectioneries?" The Queen's butler asked.

"Of course," Tanaka answered.

"We suspect that your little master is the executive of this new company, just like the Funtom Company that collapsed two years ago," Grey said, adding three sugar cubes to his tea and stirring. "Really, this tea is quite awful. Is this what you serve your guests?"

"Grey," His partner warned.

"Forgive my forwardness, but don't you think that it's presumptuous to assume that the young master is the president of Hiven Confectioneries? It seems a little too perfect to believe," The Phantomhive butler said.

"I agree, however, after interviewing the current owner, Mr. Brutus and his secretary, Mr. Carlisle, our suspicions rose."

"Why do you say that?" The chef asked. Phipps turned his attention to Bard before answering.

"It just seems too perfect," He answered. "Phantomhive's death, the collapse of the Funtom Company, and the abrupt presence of Hiven Confectioneries. Three very unlikely events to occur one after the other...there's no way it could just be a coincidence.

"Well this brings me to my second question," Tanaka said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Bard finished. There was silence for a moment, save the clinking of Grey's spoon against the porcelain teacup in boredom.

"It is only logical to question those who have the closest relationship with the Earl to discern his whereabouts," Phipps said.

"Trust me, if we knew, we would tell you," The chef spat, getting heated at the presumptuous attitude of the two gentleman before him. "Besides, you came to question us before. We don't have anything new to say."

"Oh, but we haven't told you everything just yet," Grey added, smiling at the chef.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, recently, about two months ago, a mansion appeared on Baker's Hill, overlooking the south of London. We wondered if you knew anything about it?" He asked.

"No, we have not heard about this event," Tanaka said. "Could it be that you assume that the young master is there?"

"And why would you say that? Hehehe," The butler laughed.

"Why you-" Mey Rin grabbed Bard's arm to stop him in his tracks.

"I merely thought you should be aware of what's going on in the city, seeing as how you lot are stuck in the country. You should probably get out more," He teased.

"But it won't be unfathomable to assume such," Phipps added. The Phantomhive butler puzzled his chin.

"Have you, yourselves, inspected this mansion?" He asked.

"Of course, however, when we went to investigate, it _appeared as if no one had lived there for years," Grey said. "In fact, the manor looked similar to this estate, in respect to the appearance."_

"I see," Tanaka said. Phipps stood suddenly before his partner stood up as well.

"Unfortunately, we have to take our leave for the day. If we have any new leads or questions, we'll inquire about them here once again," He said.

"Of course, sir, allow me to show you the way out."

***Line Breaker***

"How rude, they were! How could they just say what they want to say and leave like that?" Finny complained.

"I know, I was about to punch that Grey guy in the jaw if Mey Rin didn't stop me," Bardroy said.

"They said that there's a chance the young master and Mr. Sebastian are alive. What should we do, Tanaka-san?" Mey Rin asked. The butler thought for a moment before answering.

"Maybe we should investigate this mansion that the Queen's butler's have spoken of. It's the very least we can do."

"And we finally have a lead to follow, right?" The chef asked. Tanaka smiled before nodding.

"Then we should make preparations then!" The ex-maid exclaimed, suddenly more animate than she was a couple hours ago.

"Well then, you three shall go to London to inspect this house while I stay here and look after the mansion," The butler stated.

"What do you mean, Tanaka-san? Don't you want to see the young master?" Finny asked.

"Of course I do, Finny. However, I cannot shirk my duties. The young master would not approve and I have a duty as the crest on my jacket represents," He said. "Do not fret, I shall be joining you later after I take care of business here first."

"Okay..." The ex-gardener pouted.

"Make sure to send letters to keep me informed," He said. Mey Rin smiled at the butler for the first time in two years.

"Of course! And we'll find the young master and Mr. Sebastian!"

***Line Breaker***

"Why did you lie to them, Grey?" Phipps asked.

"About what, dear partner?" Grey asked, looking out the window of their carriage as they made their way back to Buckingham Palace and lunch.

"About the mansion. You know we didn't investigate it because we can't _get to the mansion."_

"Oh, it was a little white lie, Phipps. No harm can be done."

"But what made you do it?" His partner asked.

"Just for my amusement, Phipps. Just for my amusement," He said, as he chuckled to himself.

***Line Breaker***

**Oh. My. God. When I was writing this, I thought my eyes would dry up. I'm so exhausted that my eyes were burning but I wanted to get this out this weekend because I can't promise an update any time soon. (Exams and such. Oh, I'm also starring in a talent show! Go me!) But we now go farther into the story, more and more plot getting introduced. I thought it was a bout time to give the three stooges a little bit of love, especially Finny. I absolutely love his voice actor in the English version. It's so hot. Anyway, you know the drill, please review.**


	9. His Butler, Truths

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**So, before you guys read, let me explain: I believe I came up against my good friend writer's block while writing this chapter. (I swear, this bitch comes along more than PMS) I swear, I just wanted to gouge my eyes out because I couldn't get the chapter to be the way I wanted it! Argh! So, if you get confused, I apologize in advance. I had some big bombshells introduced in this chapter and yeah.**

**Also, quick thing: I find keeping up with time in stories are HARD AS HELL. So all this "four months ago, two years ago" just keeps fucking me up cuz I need to go back in the previous chapters to figure out wtf I wrote so there could be at least some fluidity. (It also explains why I try to keep away from times of day cuz that shit will just drive me up a wall)**

**Also, special shout out to SuperYuuki, ChiharuLamperouge, promocat, Mimmu, and XxNeraxX for reviewing and sticking with the story! Hope you guys continue to support!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Although I saw the musical and I just fangirled all though it. ~squeal~**

***Line Breaker***

"There is a letter for you, young master," Sebastian Michaelis announced as he entered his master's study. Ciel Phantomhive put down the article he was reading when he heard his butler come in. However, the news that he heard puzzled him.

"How is that even possible?" He asked. Sebastian simply sighed before he offered Ciel the silver platter with the letter on it.

"You own a postal box at the local post office. I take some time before your bath to go and inspect it to see if you've received any letters."

"No, I meant why am I receiving any at all? I'm dead to everyone I know, remember?" The young master said, looking at his butler distastefully. "Have you begun to go senile in your old age?" The butler ignored the insult and shifted the plate impatiently.

"As a butler, I just wanted to cover all bases for your convenience. A butler who can't do this isn't worth his salt," He said.

"So you keep telling me," Ciel muttered as he took the letter. Sebastian closed his eyes and straightened up before his master as he waited for the young master to speak. "It's a letter from Lau." A pause. "This is inconvenient..."

"What is, my lord?"

"I had a feeling that I would create a stir in town but I didn't believe she would move this fast."

"The Queen, sir?" Sebastian asked. "You mean the Queen's double?"

"Yes. Apparently, her two troublesome butlers are investigating my known associates. It also appears that Lau was not the only one," The young master said.

"I see. Then that can only mean that she suspects that you are alive," His butler added before sighing ruefully. "This is troublesome." Ciel sighed as well before he dropped the letter on his desk.

"Quite."

"What do you plan to do about this situation, _bocchan_?" Sebastian asked. The young master thought about this for a minute. It was true that he was flamboyantly gallivanting around, letting everyone know that he was still alive, and as Lau had pointed out before, he wasn't necessarily being discreet or was acting as withdrawn as he would've liked. Even though he misjudged his decisions, (probably because he was taking advantage of his "situation"), he wasn't one to dwell on the past, or his mistakes. Ciel looked up at his butler, who stood there awaiting a response from his master with an apathetic countenance. No matter how much his butler was acting like, what was the term? A "wet blanket", he knew that this archdemon would waste no time to point out this blunder. Of course, assuming he didn't already know and was simply laughing about it behind his master's back. _I wouldn't be surprised_, Ciel thought.

"Well, it's not like we didn't expect this, Sebastian," He said. His butler said nothing. "I'll wait."

"For what, _bocchan_?"

"The only ones that knew your true form were the deceased Ash and the late Queen. Even though she assumes I'm still alive, she doesn't know that I'm a demon just yet. However, with her butlers roaming around, it'll be difficult to keep it a secret much longer." Sebastian moved to the side of the room where the teacart stood, a pot of steaming Assam tea with milk waiting to be poured. As he poured a cup for his master, he spoke.

"True. Earl Charles Grey, especially, was a particular nuisance the last time he visited. I did hope we could've avoided such troubles but I can see that my selfish master doesn't like solitude." The young master flushed in anger as he fed his servant a scalding glare.

"Don't treat me like a child," He snapped as he took the teacup and sipped his tea gingerly.

"Forgive me, young master. Will that be all?" The butler asked.

"Yes."

"Very good."

***Line Breaker***

How arrogant his master was. It seemed that even though his breed had changed, his nature did not. In all actuality, Sebastian wanted to berate his young master for his foolish whims that he has followed dutifully. Despite his harsh protests about society and the joy of living without a soul around, he chose to live in London, the most crowded and lively part of England compared to the countryside he used to reside in. Even though his master desired nothing but a tranquil life, he created another toy confectionery, which promised nothing but business and stressful times. With these obvious contradictions, Sebastian was not blind to his master's unconscious desires, the desire to be with humans. However, despite this conjecture, he wasn't sure if it was because Ciel, who was once human, wishes to regain that part of himself once again or if he simply misses human contact and has grown bored of his lowly butler. Of course, his butler wished for the latter but his reasoning led him to believe the former. The young master's actions so far support his butler's claims but he is disappointed. He found an interest in his master because of his fresh and, at most times, stringent personality but it seems almost as though he has grown more lax since his transformation. If anything, Sebastian had grown bored of _him_. _It's pointless to mull over these pointless facts. I have to polish the silverware and then prepare lunch_, He thought as he walked down the corridor towards the kitchen.

***Line Breaker***

"Hey, do you guys even know where you're going?" Bardroy asked as the wagon they were riding in strode past what seemed like an Elephant Graveyard.

"Of course I do! Mr. Tanaka himself gave me the directions!" Finny defended, waving the withered map in his hands. "Look for yourself!" Mey Rin snatched the piece of parchment from Finny and adjusted her glasses as Bard looked over her shoulder.

"Let's see...eh?" All that was on the map were two destinations, the manor and the hill where the master allegedly resided...and a straight dotted line connecting them. In the corner, in Mr. Tanaka's handwriting, was written,

"_Make sure you ask for directions. Ho~Ho~Ho~_"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" The chef roared, crumpling the map in his hands. "We're not going on a field trip here, old man!"

"Well, maybe Mr. Tanaka didn't write it," Mey Rin said.

"What do you mean? That's Mr. Tanaka's handwrittin'," Bard said.

"What if it wasn't Mr. Tanaka but _Mr. Tanaka_?" Finny questioned. All three stared at the paper and simultaneously a picture of Mr. Tanaka sipping tea came to mind.

"Oh, great," Bard said. "Now we have directions from the 'sleeper' Tanaka."

"It's too late to complain about it now! We have to make our way back to the master! I'm sure he's so lonely without us, even with Mr. Sebastian there!" Mey Rin cried. "Oh, Mr. Sebastian!"

"Yeah, let's go! We can just ask directions from the next person we see!" Finny exclaimed. The chef looked around for a moment before turning back to the ex-gardener.

"That might take a while, Finny."

***Line Breaker***

"Sebastian, come here," Ciel ordered. The butler appeared at once in front of his master and noticed the pile of papers on his desk. The young master was going through business proposals and prototypes of toys for Hiven Confectioneries when he called his butler.

"Yes, _bocchan_?"

"The grand opening for Hiven Confectioneries is next month. Are we prepared?"

"Yes, my lord."

"What about Mr. Brutus?" Ciel asked. "It appears he's becoming too willful for a puppet."

"I have taken care of that, young master," Sebastian replied. "After receiving the bribe money, he returned to his complacent attitude."

"Good. Now, go inform Tanaka-san of the arrange-" Just as he caught himself, his butler's fuchsia eyes glowed brightly. He cursed in his head from his careless but he knew it was too late. He was going to have to explain this blunder to his butler even if it meant nothing to him. But what could he say? Anything that he said would be seen as an excuse so why even bother. "Go ahead."

"My lord?"

"Go ahead and make your snide comments so we can move onto business." Sebastian grinned slightly as his interest piqued.

"Whatever do you mean, young master?" His taunting tone picked at Ciel's buttons.

"Don't play dumb." _He's making it too easy_, Sebastian thought.

"If you don't explain what you mean, I might misunderstand, _bocchan_," He said, his grin growing wider and more genuine.

"If this is how you're going to act-" Suddenly, the young master was cut off as his butler unexpectedly loomed over him, his sadistic smile akin to his mood in the ballroom. His eyes held the vitality that they had lost and he was smiling for the first time in what seemed like years to Ciel. Even though he felt fear and his hands clammed up in anxiety, he was strangely content at this very moment. He felt the same way in the dance hall when he sparred with his butler, he was frightened but he was attracted towards this feeling. This familiar feeling that kept the hairs on the back of his neck on edge but gave him come sort of security in his heart.

"You're acting childish, young master despite your ambitions to be seen as an adult. You seem more like a baby missing his mother," Sebastian commented.

"Don't you dare patronize me," Ciel warned. "It was a simple slip of the tongue."

"Mm, I agree. A Freudian slip of the tongue, in my opinion," His butler said. "Do you miss your old life?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you had companions, you had a place where you belonged. You had security."

"Were you blind during the three years you were with me? They were nothing but pawns, don't confuse the two."

"But they were your companions," His butler said, drawing nearer to his master. "You relied on them not as pawns but as allies. You felt regret when you left them behind two years ago."

"Rubbish. I felt nothing," The young master defended.

"Yes, you did. You were once human therefore you will never truly discard of your fallible emotions that cause you despair," Sebastian said. "I will ask you once again, do you miss your old life?"

"No." Was the master's quick reply that made his butler laugh.

"Oh? So you grateful to Alois Trancy for giving you this freedom?"

"Don't utter that lowlife's name in my presence!" He yelled, hands balling into fists. "I owe that scum nothing." _He was the one...He..._

"Incredible. Despite being a demon, you still human possess human emotions. Haha," He laughed. He looked his master in the eyes, his blue eyes burning red as he stared back in defiance. Ciel's eyes, despite appearing aggressive, there was an emotion behind it that tickled Sebastian's innate nature. That weakness he sensed in his master intrigued him more than anything and gave him the greatest pleasure. "You are weak, my lord."

_Smack!_

"Know your place," Ciel ordered, his right palm stinging. His butler stood before, his face cocked to his right but he was still smiling sadistically_._

"Forgive me, my lord," He said as he covered his left breast with his right arm in a sign of obedience.

"Leave me. Now." His smile grew wider.

"_Iesu, my lord_."

***Line Breaker***

**Let me just say this: oh my god. This chapter is, by far, the toughest one that I had to write. I kept changing ideas and I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen in this chapter. Truthfully, it just felt like my ideas were all over the place so if you're confused, I apologize. If you don't understand, review with a question. (Win-Win situation) So, more plot, more CielxSebby, yay. Oh and guys, don't worry, the smexing is coming up. I will just let you know, because you guys followed the story so much, the first smex scene will be highly entertaining in the sense liquor is involved. (I kinda already thought of how it was gonna go down lol) Till next chapter.**


	10. His Butler, Opening Day

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of HSNSA! Yeah, I know that acronym is long but fuck it, who cares. I believe it's less of mouthful cuz it's less for me to type.**

**Big news: I GRADUATED GUYS! No, not from life but from high school. YEAH BITCHES! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? Less updates. Sorry dudes, But if it's any consolation, each update will be just that much spectacular.**

**Also, special shout out to Lady Broken Doll for getting me to write again. I swear, your review made me realize that I, you know, still had a story and that, uh, I should update. So yeah, everyone who was waiting for an update, thank her.**

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. However, I own a Phantomhive Butler pin SO YEAH! *rebel***_

***Line Breaker***

"There is no way this isn't the place," Bardroy said as the three stooges stood before the mansion that so resembled their old home in the countryside. Finny smiled brightly and looked at Mey Rin.

"This is it!" He shouted.

"Yes! We can finally see the young master and Mr. Sebastian again!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hands and they did a victory dance.

"Hey hey, don't get too hype. We have to first go and see if they're actually there," The chef said. The other two nodded their heads excitingly and they finally made their way to the front door of the mansion.

"Oh, wait!" Mey Rin stopped them just before they stepped on the roadway.

"What is it?" Bard asked.

"We aren't allowed to enter through the front, right? Mr. Sebastian was so upset when we did that once..." She shivered, remembering the brutal punishment they received years ago. "...I don't want to get on his bad side right after seeing him after so long..."

"We don't even know if they're here," He said.

"But still! We can't!" She defended, clenching her dress that she wore specifically for this occasion, the dress Mr. Sebastian had given her when he employed her and the thick obnoxious glasses the young master had presented her. "We are and always will be servants of the Phantomhive manor, we have to behave as such. Please..." Bard sighed before he relented.

"Fine, fine! Let's just go already, I'm getting hungry." She smiled at her colleague as all three of them rounded the corner towards the back of the manor.

***Line Breaker***

Ciel Phantomhive stood alone in his room, looking about the place but not actually seeing anything. His last fight with his butler left a bad taste in his mouth, not because he was feeling guilty but because he admitted weakness before Sebastian, something that he hated with every fiber of his being.

_"When he opens his eyes, he shall become a demon."_

Ciel clenched his fists together as the enraging memory entered his consciousness. That most hateful day, the day he became a demon. The young master sat on his bed in a huff and stared into space.

He could remember it as if it was yesterday. Alois intrusively entering his body, controlling all of his movements. He saw Alois laughing at him, mocking him. Then, suddenly, they both appeared on a small platform that floated above a bottomless pit, sitting back to back. The young blond master kept spewing rubbish about his life that Ciel had no interest in. Then suddenly, he said, "Why does everyone love you?" and then disappeared from his mind. All out of his selfishness, he ruined Ciel's life. He manipulated everything to bend to his will and then disappeared, fully sated and now enjoying the afterlife with his younger brother.

Ciel gritted his teeth and impulsively threw the vase on his dresser to the floor, shattering painfully on the floor and creating a spider web watermark on the carpet.

"Damn it all to hell!" He cursed under his breath, clenching the duvet in his hand in a chocking grip. "I never asked for this... I didn't and yet he-" He stopped himself. Why was he getting so bent out of shape? Sure he was upset, although upset was an understatement for the emotions he was feeling. However, he was more agitated at his butler. Dare he think it; he was upset at his butler for _his lack of understanding. He didn't want the butler to judge him dispassionately and treat him like a mere trifle. What he wanted was... a little humility. Ciel slapped his forehead in an exasperated motion. __I need to stop this scary train of thought, he thought. "Besides, I have work to do," He said as he stood and prepared for the opening of Hiven Confectioneries._

***Line Breaker***

"Thank you all for coming out today to share in this glorious day, the grand opening of Hiven Confectioneries!" Albert Brutus bellowed in the loudspeaker across the heavy crowd. A wave of cheers and merry words were thrown to Brutus and his board of executives as they stood before the building that is now known as Hiven Confectioneries, the resting place of the Funtom Company.

In order to decrease the workload of the building crew, the board of advisers for the new children's company decided to reconstruct the Funtom Company in the image of Hiven Confectioneries, decreasing the cost of leveling out a new lot for the building as well as providing an easier time with lawyers. All in all, a slick move.

The children who were granted first entry by a lottery drawing were horded in the front of the crowd, kept behind lines like cattle waiting for their chance to devour the blessings it was offered in the land of milk and honey. Everyone seemed to be uplifted by the introduction of a toy factory once again, the promise of simple pleasures and happiness. Throughout the entire gathering for the grand opening, only two people showed unpleasant countenances.

Jeremy Carlisle, the secretary and personal assistant to CEO Hiven Confectioneries, looked less than interested in the event that was taking place right before his eyes. Mr. Carlisle's indifferent attitude was lost to everyone because they believed that that was simply his personality, a man of few words. He was always urged by his superiors to present more of an opinion and joy in his work but he simply replied, "A servant needs none of these to do his job efficiently" and went about his duties.

The other person whose facial expressions seemed to be under arrest was Charles Phipps who stood amongst the crowd with his partner, Earl Charles Grey who seemed to enjoy the festivities around him. Charles Phipps, unlike his colleague, didn't enjoy such festivities because they clashed so much with his persona. He was all business and never smiled a day in his life, such trifles simply made him uncomfortable.

"It has always been my dream to open such a business for the children of London," Mr. Brutus continued with his speech. "As a young boy living in the streets of London..." Phipps drowned him out as he surveyed the crowd, doing something that actually mattered instead of listening to the president's griping about how philanthropic he was. He only came to this grand opening on a whim and also because Charles Grey practically dragged him by the ears to come here. He had a sneaky suspicion that he might be able to find the Earl Phantomhive or his butler nearby. However, for some reason he was bothered by the man that was on stage, his indifferent attitude rubbing him the wrong way.

He wasn't skeptical of the man because his scowl over the crowd rivaled his own but because the man was scowling over his success. He could probably write it off as human scruples and something he didn't want to get himself involved in but he couldn't ignore the man's eyes. Mr. Carlisle's eyes were a bright purple, almost amethyst with fuchsia flicks in the iris. They were interesting and very attractive eyes and yet Charles Phipps was not intrigued by them but yet repulsed by them.

No human possessed such eyes. Eyes that seemed to tempt and lead humans to damnation.

"Grey, what are you thoughts about Albert Brutus's secretary, Jeremy Carlisle?" Phipps asked his partner. Grey looked away from his candied apple and gazed at the podium.

"Not much," He replied. "Why?"

"Do you not find him strange?" Charles looked at the podium once again before giving his associate a droll stare.

"I find him human. The only thing he is guilty of is frowning in the midst of such a celebration," Grey said, smiling. "Hey, you should try this, Phipps. The consistency of this is to die for."

"No, thanks. I'm working," His partner replied. "As you should be." Grey pouted.

"Fine, be a party-pooper," He finished his apple and dropped the stick to the ground. "Okay, I lied, I found him suspicious when I first met him but we have nothing to peg him with. As I said before, his only demeaning feature is his scowl. Everything else he does is-"

"Perfect," Phipps finished. "I did a background check on him. He came from a good family, went to Weston College ten years ago, has a business degree, joined Brutus's company three years ago and has been working for him ever since as his personal secretary. I find nothing out of the ordinary."

"Everything is perfect..." Grey mulled over this statement as he stared at the secretary up above. "Well, this is interesting."

"What is?"

"Think about it, Phipps. Nothing is ever perfect," He said. Understanding dawned on his partners face.

"It seems we are on the same page."

"What do you want to do?"

"I would like to wait until this is over and then approach Mr. Carlisle."

"Agreed. Now, what else can I eat here?" Grey asked gleefully as he walked away to another stand. Phipps simply sighed before he followed.

"...And now, as I cut this red string with these golden scissors and now commence the opening of Hiven Confectioneries!"

_Snip!_

The crowd went wild as they were finally allowed into the foyer and were greeted by employees offering samples of confectioneries and sweets. However, Mr. Carlisle slipped away from his boss and made his way towards the streets of London where, even though the grand opening was filled with people, there were still enough people to crowd the streets. He walked a little ways down the street and turned the corner where a horse-strewn carriage awaited. Mr. Carlisle knocked on the carriage's door before it was opened to reveal Ciel Phantomhive.

"Are we finished?"

"Indeed, sir," Mr. Carlisle replied. "However, I believe that my cover is in danger of being blown if we do not make a hasty retreat to the mansion."

"Very well, get on with it."

"Of course, sir." The secretary closed the door and then took his position to steer the carriage. He snapped the reigns once and the horses trotted down the street towards downtown London.

***Line Breaker***

"Welcome home, my lord," Sebastian said as he opened the door to allow his master to walk through. Ciel walked past his butler and into his mansion, his heeled shoes echoing throughout the empty estate.

"So, the disturbance, what was that about?" He asked.

"It was the Queen's butler, sir," The butler replied. The young master's eyes flared red in annoyance before they settled back to their dark blue.

"I should have known. Well, it seems that your cover is relatively blown."

"Indeed."

"However, to prevent any more suspicion to befall you, I have an assignment for you," Ciel said as he walked up the stairs with his butler following behind him. He walked down the corridor towards his room before he stopped. "I hope you will keep an open mind to it."

"Of course, sir. A butler who cannot perform his duties spot-on is not worth his salt," Sebastian said. The master was tempted to roll his eyes as he reached to open his parlor door. However, before his hands could touch the polished silver, three bodies crashed out of the room and bombarded both Ciel and his butler, crashing on the floor.

"BOCCHAN~~~~ MR. SEBASTIAN~~~~ WAHHH~~~~!"

Ciel's face scorched in embarrassment when he noticed the bodies that held him locked in his butler's embrace.

"Finny? Mey Rin? Bardroy? What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell off me!" He struggled with them but despite his demon strength, they wouldn't budge. Finally, after ten agonizing minutes, the finally relinquished and sat up straight allowing him to stand. Unfortunately, Ciel was in a tough spot. He was lying sideways in his butler's lap and with his blushing face; he seemed to freeze in that spot, his humiliation restricting all movement.

"I'm so sorry, desu! I'll help you up, young master!" Mey Rin screeched as she pulled the young master off of Sebastian's lap and dusted him off. Ciel pushed her away and stormed into his room, locking the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE ENTER, YOU IDIOTS!" He yelled and then silence surrounded them.

"Well, it seems we've caused a ruckus the moment we get here," Bard said.

"Yeah, but at least we're back! I missed bocchan so much!" Finny said.

"Me too, desu! Oh, Mr. Sebas-ack!" Mey Rin stopped in her tracks as she saw the evil emanating from Sebastian. Small tendrils of dark energy swirled around him and his face was shrouded in darkness. The three of them shrunk away from the menacing butler and bowed.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US, MR. SEBASTIAN!" They cried in unison. Sebastian folded his hands in front of him and glared at his subordinates.

"You have a lot of explaining to do... after your punishment." All three of them cried in unison as they heard the butler crack his knuckles.

***Line Breaker***

**Okay! This chapter wasn't nearly as bad as the last one was to write. I actually wrote it in one sitting, hehe^^ Anyway, again, please forgive me from the lengthy update. I wasn't really busy perse but I did feel as if I should take a break from the story just so that I could get a hold on my ideas. And I did so everyone's happy, hehe. Please review. It's not that difficult anymore guys, actually changed the layout of the page so now you don't have to press a button but just review ON THE PAGE ITSELF so now you guys have no excuses! Ja ne**

**P.S. Also, if anyone wants to draw a cover art for this story I am more than happy to accept. What? No! Of course I am not usurping my power as author to make someone else draw it cuz I can't draw. Hehe... what are you thinking...  
**


	11. His Butler, Disturbed

**He Shall Never Smile Again**

Hello guys! It's been such a long time! Well, let me not beat around the bush, it's an update! (Derp.) There is sex in this chapter, just an fyi. Also, it's pretty rough like, rape rough so...if you guys have sensitive stomachs, then just skip that part and just know that Ciel is NOT happy by the end of this chapter. Sebby is tho, and that's all that counts :3

Thank you to all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorited! For the people that were too lazy to review, that's okay. The pocky fairy will come and stick pocky sticks up your ass.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. No shit, Sherlock.

***Line Breaker***

"So let me see if I understand this..." Sebastian Michaelis glared at his colleagues, tightening the whip in his hands threateningly. The servants swallowed audibly in unison at another impending beating they would receive. "...You three came looking for the mansion because of a _rumor_ you overheard? From the Queen's butlers, no less." Out of fear, they all nodded their heads vigorously, as if they put more enthusiasm in their head nods, it would lesson the punishment they would receive.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Sebastian," Finny stuttered, his body visibly shaking in between the other two incompetent servants. Sebastian sighed as he felt a vague yet persistent throb in hi mind from frustration. And he had more than enough reason to be frustrated. Firstly, these three idiots most likely ruined whatever cover the young master had by coming here. Phipps and Grey were already keeping a wary eye out for them and now they might actually have tangible proof that the young master is alive and well. _Unfortunately_, thought Sebastian. However, despite his irritation towards his three colleagues, the sum of his discontent and resentment is focused towards his demonic master. All of the hard work that he put into the young master's privilege of anonymity had gone down the drain, his master has no intention on ever staying put of public affairs. As a result of his immortality, his master is now convinced that he can do whatever he pleases.

"Um...M-Mr. Sebastian?" Mey Rin asked tentatively. "Are we free to go?"

"Y-Yeah," Bard started. "We should, uh, get started on cleanin'...stuff."

"Everyone," Sebastian began.

"YES!" They shouted unanimously. Sebastian flashed them his signature "Phantomhive Butler" grin before he continued,

"It is time to prepare dinner for the young master."

***Line Breaker***

Ciel Phantomhive was in his room with the blinds drawn and the lamps unlit; his entire room was permeated with darkness with the exception of his fuchsia eyes glowing brightly, cutting the emptiness like a knife. The young master was kneeling on the floor like a dog, his breathing labored and his shirt sticking to his body. His body was trembling...in pain. Pain was all that he could feel, severe agonizing pain that tore through him like lighting bolts piercing the Earth during a lightning storm. Every movement, whether it was as small as a shallow breath, nearly brought tears to his eyes. Ciel fell to the floor and cringed, almost throwing up from the throbbing of his body. He wanted relief, some sort of appeasement for the pain that he felt. He was ready to do anything at all. However, despite his afflictions, he refused to let out a single sound for, if he relented and voiced his agony, his butler would surely hear him and he wouldn't give him any sort of sick, demonic pleasure from this torture. Suddenly, the darkness that was soothing prior, now felt encroaching and even menacing; his demonic eyes couldn't even see what was before him. It was as if the darkness itself was creating the excruciating torment that was afflicting Ciel. In his delirium, he heard murmurs surrounding him, chanting satanic hymns. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat yet he broke out in goosebumps, his heart beats quickened erratically in fear. All of this seemed all too familiar to him, a memory of his past that he buried deep in his subconsciousness. He begins to shudder, not in pain but in fear, his horror overwhelming his pain. He claws the carpet under him as he struggles to breathe. The voices become louder and he could feel a dull piercing in his chest. _Ah..._

_Did you summon me? Do you wish to make a contract?_

Suddenly, his eyes glazed from bright red to a dull blue._ Sebastian..._ The pain dissipated and the creeping shadows faded away until his eyes adjusted to the darkness. His breathing deepened and his heartbeats came slower until they finally had a steady rhythm. He wiped at the sweat that covered his brow while he sat there collecting his thoughts. Why such an episode occurred, Ciel couldn't understand at the moment. However, why did his stubborn butler quell his agony? _Another question that seems better left unanswered_, he thought to himself. At that moment, he heard a knock on his bedroom door that made him jump. _Relax, dammit!_

"Bocchan? Dinner is ready." It was Mey Rin's voice. Even though they had only reappeared into his life only three hours before, Ciel was already used to them being here. As if the fire never occurred and he was still human, not that he would ever make them aware of this fact.

"I'll be done in a minute," He replied more sharply than he intended but he paid it no mind.

"Understood, sir." The sound of Mey Rin's retreating footsteps released the tension that Ciel had felt in his shoulders. Noticing this, he grimaces at his shoulder and punches it in indignation. _Calm down, already!_, he thought to himself. Finally, after an internal argument between Ciel and limbs, he finally stood up but he was drenched with sweat and was uncomfortable. The young master wrinkled his nose is disgust before he snapped his fingers, his clothes refreshed and set properly. (A feat. that he always had but refused to take advantage of it in order to annoy his butler.) After he was finally "resuscitated", he left his room and walked down the corridor towards the dining hall.

When he turned left at a corner, Ciel saw his butler standing at the double doors with a white linen cloth draped over his forearm, picturesque. The young master unwilling felt a wave of comfort and protection come over him at the sight of Sebastian but he quickly stifled it as he walked towards his servant. Sebastian looked blankly ahead and his lack of care made Ciel feel upset and, dare he say it, guilty. But again, he ignored this feeling. The former Phantomhive butler opened the door and bowed before his master. "Dinner is served, my lord." The young master continued to walk on and finally entered the dining room. Once he walked in, he could see the three stooges standing beside the long dining table looking straight ahead, strict and professional. Just as he reached his seat, Sebastian gripped the young master's chair and offered him his seat. After Ciel sat, his butler presented him with a gleaming, clean and attractive meal. "Tonight for dinner will be milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms along with minced pork and Pot-au-Feu wine for a deeper taste. For drinks, it is a spiced rum punch that is currently a featured beverage at Hiven Confectioneries." Ciel picked up his glass of punch and sipped it gingerly but marveled at its tastiness and how smooth it went down his throat. He took a longer sip and reveled in the freshness and the teasing it gave his taste buds.

"It tastes good," Ciel said, placing the glass down. Sebastian bowed at the waist.

"I'm delighted that it pleasures you, my lord," He said. As Ciel started to eat his dinner with a grimace, a low rumbling sound echoed through out the hall. The butler looked impatiently at his underling. "That is unacceptable behavior, Finny."

"F-Forgive me, Mr. Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed, tearing up a little. "I-It's just that we haven't e-eaten since we got here..."

"Speaking of such," Ciel rebutted, placing his utensils down on the side of his plate in disgust. "Why are you here?"

"Well..." Bard started. "...we were all still living at the old Phantomhive Manor-"

"With Mr. Tanaka," Mey Rin said. "Oh! We should send a letter to Mr. Tanaka letting him know the young master and Mr. Sebastian is alive and well!"

"No," Ciel ordered.

"But, _bocchan_, we can't just leave Tanaka-san there and not tell him that-"

"I SAID NO!" He yelled. Mey Rin jumped at his sudden retort and drew back, tears glistening in her eyes. At that moment, the room seemed to spin slightly in Ciel's view. His brows drew together in puzzlement as he rested his head in his hand.

"_Bocchan_?" Bardroy inquired. However, before he could reach him, Sebastian came in front of the servants, completely stoic and professional.

"The young master is unwell. You lot are dismissed for the night," He said, picking the young master up, despite his protests.

"Sebastian?! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down now!" However, the more he yelled, the more Ciel became intoxicated and disoriented.

"It is obvious, sir, that you cannot walk on your own. Allow me the privilege to escort you to your room."

"But Mr. Sebastian-" Bard started.

"You are dismissed," He said, a little more sternly this time. "I expect you all to be up, washed and prepared at five o' clock to prepare breakfast." And with that, Sebastian left the three in the dining hall, puzzled and confused.

***Line Breaker***

"What are...you...doing?" Ciel asked, his palm pressed against his forehead to try and steady his head. However, he couldn't form coherent thoughts and he felt as if he were as light as a feather. _What is this feeling?_ Sebastian didn't bother to reply to his master until he reached the young master' bedroom door.

"You are intoxicated, my lord," Sebastian said.

"I'm...what?" The butler sighed before opening the door and closing it with his foot. He walked over to Ciel's bed and gently placed him on top of the duvet. The young master's face was pink and his breathing seemed to be fast, panting almost. The butler found this interesting before he smiled devilishly. He looked back towards the door, his eyes glowing bright red and the door locking automatically. When he turned around, Ciel's eyes, now glowing brightly red, were focused on his face, an accusatory look on his pinkened face. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh? And why do you believe that I did something to you? Am I really that untrustworthy? I shall have to work on that."

"Don't fuck with me. You put something in my drink to make it taste good, something that would do this to me," Ciel accused. Sebastian smiled and it sent an unwilling shiver down Ciel's spine.

"Yes, I did put something in your punch tonight, however it isn't something as simple as alcohol," He said. The butler began to creep closer towards the young master before he stood beside the bed. In the blink of an eye, he held Ciel's wrists above his head as he knelt above his master, the young master's body between his bent legs, on the mattress. He licked his lips before he lowered his head beside Ciel's head. Ciel was too shocked of his butler's actions and afraid of what his butler _would_ do to him to do anything. Sebastian chuckled deeply in Ciel's before he said, "I gave you a soul." The young master's eyes widened in astonishment before anger found its way in.

"Who gave you permission to give me a soul?!" He yelled, his anger intangible. Sebastian found delight in this and pressed further.

"It was that that gave your punch such a sweet and tangy flavor. Did you not taste it? The delectable syrup pouring down your throat?"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Who told you to kill someone and take their soul? That goes against the contract!" Sebastian lifted his head to look Ciel squarely in the eye.

"I am a demon of high pedigree. I would never break a contract that I have agreed with even if my life was on the line," He said fiercely. "The soul you consumed was a soul that I consumed long ago, the soul of a petty murderer who murdered children for satanic sacrifices." Ciel's eyes welled with tears as he felt the bile rise in his throat. He turned to his side as he emptied his stomach on his sheets. Sebastian smiled at the young master's scornful gaze. "How did it taste? The taste of the man who murdered you that fateful night six years ago?"

_Splat!_

The butler blinked emotionlessly before he licked at the saliva that covered his cheek, his tongue curling and elongating to an unnatural proportion. He smiled at his master's shocked expression and laughed bitterly.

"How human." Ciel growled low in his throat.

"What do you want?! Why are you doing this?!" He cried. Sebastian frowned. He released his master's wrists only to slap Ciel across the face. Ciel's unbelieving look made the butler bite his lip in pleasure. He placed his hands on each side of the young master's head and lowered himself over Ciel's body like a predator about to devour his prey.

"To make you succumb to me." While looking Ciel in the eyes, he kissed his master forcibly, his tongue wrenching his lips apart for entry.

***Line Breaker***

Well that's it folks! ...Or is it? LOL, I'm just trolling you guys, the sex scene is below. Enjoy. Also, since this sex and sex can be dirty (and is very dirty down below) expect some...crude language. Not so much eloquence. Also, forgive me if it's bad. I'm fucking rusty.

***Line Breaker***

Ciel couldn't react for a moment until he felt something warm and wet enter his mouth. He blushed darkly and bit down hard, biting his own tongue along with his butler's. Unfortunately, that did nothing to thwart the butler but only seemed to engage him for a fiercer kiss. Ciel couldn't breathe and, even though he couldn't die from asphyxiation, it was an uncomfortable feeling. When his butler finally released his lips, the young master's lips were swollen and red from their mingled blood. Sebastian smiled lustfully at his master and licked the blood that dripped down his chin, making his already hard cock even harder.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Ciel roared, trying his best to push his butler off him. His butler simply looked at him and his entire body trembled, leaving him unable to speak. Sebastian licked his lips before kissing him again and this time, instead of shock and disgust, the young master felt an insurmountable pleasure build up in his pants. Before he could stop himself, he moaned inside his butler's mouth when Sebastian's tongue touched a sensitive area that he didn't even know about that made every movement inside his mouth an innate tickle that spread to his ear. When he was released, his breathing was erratic and his face was flushed. "What did you do?"

"How do you think I seduce men and women?" Sebastian asked. Before Ciel could retort back, Sebastian began to remove his clothes slowly while nipping at his neck. The young master tried to push his hands away but he couldn't find the strength to pry his butler's hands off of his shirt's buttons. Before long, his shirt was undone to lay bare his pale chest and stomach, his nipples a brownish pink hue. Sebastian lowered his mouth onto one of the little nubs and earned a yelp from his master. Embarrassed beyond belief, Ciel started shaking. How could he do this? How could he be so powerless? He hated this feeling more than anything in the world and yet it was happening, to the one person who was supposed to protect him. Tears fell and burned his flaming cheeks as they cascaded down. He felt so ashamed and betrayed and yet, he couldn't do anything about it. Sebastian saw this and took pleasure from it. This is what he wanted, he wanted pure and utter shame to wrap itself around his master. To avenge his own pride that was destroyed the second his soul was. Angered, he bit Ciel's nipple hard, his canines piercing flesh. Ciel gasped from the pain and bit his lip when his butler licked over the sore and smarting bud. When he started sucking it and pinching his other one, Ciel felt dull sparks of lightening hit his groin area and couldn't suppress the moan that left his mouth.

"Ah..." When Sebastian heard this, he stopped what he was doing and looked at his master, lust glazing over his eyes.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" He asked. He grabbed Ciel's thighs and forced them apart, allowing him to see his hardened penis through his pants. The young master stared wide-eyed at the spectacle as fear and shock was etched onto his face. Using his own body as an obstacle to keep Ciel's legs apart, Sebastian tore at his master's pants, ripping a large hole into the bottom of the pants. "How does it feel to be shamed over and over again in front of the person you hate the most?" Without lube, Sebastian forced a finger up Ciel's asshole, sending him arching his back from the intrusive entry.

"Argh!" He grunted from the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated but it didn't just stop there. The butler's finger moved in a frenzied motion, in and out over and over again. More tears poured from his eyes as he felt another finger enter and burning sensation accompanied with pain began to occur. "Ugh, s-stop it! It feels d-disgusti-AH!" Another finger added. Ciel's fingers clenched the sheets for dear life as he felt himself break under the immense pressure and pain. However, even when more fingers were added, Sebastian didn't cease his rough rhythm but rather sped up as he entered more digits. His fingers were coated with blood and it acted as a lubricant for his hands. The sounds that left Ciel's throat were pain-filled and begged for mercy. Begged. His face was stained with tears at this point. All he wanted was for it be over, he couldn't take it. "P-Please, s-s-stop i-it...ugh..." Finally, Sebastian removed his fingers, licking them and delighting in the taste. Ciel was relieved that it was over but his ass was still stinging so bad he couldn't even move his legs without it sending waves of pain strong enough to coerce more tears from him. However, when he heard the unzipping of fabric, his sphincter closed shut despite the pain he felt. Then he felt something warm and hot press against his entrance, the heat of it made his cuts burn and smart. He stared wide-eyed at the spectacle, the image not registering in his mind until Sebastian spoke,

"How does it feel to be fucked in the ass?" In one thrust, Sebastian was sheathed and the entire room was filled with Ciel's shrill cry. The pain was too much, overwhelming. Nothing he did made it lessen, it only worsened. The butler began a rhythm, his cock covered in blood as it forced Ciel's ass to take his huge, throbbing dick. Ciel screamed over and over, each time Sebastian entered, he would scream louder than before. His voice hoarse and blistering, he still screamed. It hurt. It hurt so much. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced. He didn't know how long it lasted but it felt like days, days of being pounded into. When Sebastian grunted, he could feel his insides fill with something hot that burned him. At this point, he was sobbing, unaware of his own status or position. Uninhibited cries echoed throughout the room. Sebastian pulled out of the young master and looked at his work: bloody. There was blood everywhere, on his chest, on his lips, on the sheets but it was on the sheets that it was the worst. The sheets were saturated with blood that no amount of bleach could ever make those sheets white again. Ciel laid there, naked, bloody and crying: something that made him content. The butler cleaned himself up before he covered Ciel with a duvet.

"Good night, _bocchan_." It was then that everything around Ciel turned to darkness.

***Line Breaker***

I told you from the get go this was going to be a very sad sex scene so if you didn't believe me and now hate me for it, oh well. I told you so. If it really makes you mad, then vent somewhere else just don't send me flames. I know what I'm doing guys. There's always the calm before the storm. Also, I started writing this chapter at nine P.M. and didn't finish till twelve A.M. And I have an exam tomorrow. YOU. GUYS. ARE. LOVED. That is all. Oh wait, that isn't all, um... I actually wrote this chapter a couple days ago but because my comp wanted to be a DOUCHEBAG it didn't save ANYTHING so I was pissed and didn't touch it again for a couple days. Again, you guys are loved. Ja.


End file.
